Escala de Grises
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Tres años después del Torneo de Cell y la muerte de su padre, Gohan la está pasando mal, física y emocionalmente. Bulma decide pedirle ayuda a su esposo… ¿Funcionará su plan o su participación lo empeorará todo? Traducción Oficial de "Shades of Gray" de Niteryde
1. Una Visita Inesperada

**Escala de Grises**

**Por: niteryde**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction.**

**Capítulo 01: Visita Inesperada.**

**Nota de la Autora:** Sólo quería aclararlo desde ahora, esta no es una historia "Gohan x Vegeta". No es que haya algo malo con ellas, pero amo demasiado el "Bulma x Vegeta" para eso.

De igual manera, gracias por leer y espero que les guste. :)

**Nota de Mya:** Cuando escribió esta historia no se podía añadir al tercer personaje ni emparejarlos. xD

* * *

El príncipe saiyajin se masajeó una de las sienes, observó a su esposa con una mezcla de inquietud y molestia mientras se preguntaba si el universo lo odiaba. ¿Por qué más surgirían estas ridículas situaciones?

—¿Por favor?

—No.

—Vegeta…

—De ninguna manera —manifestó bruscamente mientras Bulma lo observaba en la mesa de la cocina, con _esa_ mirada. La conocía muy, muy bien y desvió la suya con sapiencia, apretando la mandíbula. Continuó masajeándose la sien, con el codo sobre la mesa y ese frunce familiar en el rostro. —No me lo _pidas _otra vez, mujer —gruñó.

—Vamos, Vegeta. —Bulma suspiró frustrada. Dejó de ver a su esposo para mirar a su hijo de cuatro años y cabello lavanda sentado a su lado que en ese momento estaba atiborrándose de comida a una velocidad escalofriante e ignorando alegremente la conversación de sus padres—. ¡Trunks! Comer no es una carrera, ¿sabes? —espetó ella logrando que el niño le brindara una mirada primero sorprendida, luego avergonzada—. Así que baja el ritmo, niño —advirtió.

—Pero Mamá —dijo Trunks con la boca llena de comida para después hacer un puchero.

—Hazle caso a tu madre, niño —dijo Vegeta brusco—, y traga antes de hablar. No permitiré que un hijo mío coma como un neandertal. —Trunks cerró la boca de inmediato y bajó los ojos a su plato, descendió el ritmo notablemente mientras comía su almuerzo. No tenía idea de lo que era un neandertal, pero bien sabía que no debía desobedecer a su padre cuando hablaba con ese tono. Vegeta se enfocó de nuevo en Bulma después—. Mujer, deja de interrumpir mi entrenamiento para hacerme preguntas de las que ya sabes las respuestas.

—Simplemente no entiendo por qué no… —Ella dejó de hablar cuando Vegeta suspiró y se puso de pie. Gruñó y se levantó también cuando vio que él además estaba saliendo del comedor—. ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Estamos en medio de una discusión! —gritó, le echó un vistazo a Trunks y después salió tras el terco de su esposo.

Vegeta resopló, sin darse la vuelta, podía sentirla siguiéndolo mientras caminaba afuera hacia la cámara de gravedad. —Sí, la misma que tuvimos ayer, y antes de ayer, y el día anterior. Estoy cansado de este tema. Mi respuesta no cambiará. Ahórrate la saliva.

—Vegeta, _por favor —_suplicó, estiró el brazo y sujetó su mano desde atrás. Él se detuvo pero no se volteó para encararla. Ella caminó a su alrededor para quedar frente a él. Evitó verla a los ojos—. Chi-Chi no puede controlarlo, y se está comportando peor desde hace unos días, él necesita que alguien simplemente le hable-

—No me había dado cuenta de que era psicólogo —pronunció con sarcasmo.

—No, no lo eres, pero eres el único en todo el planeta que tiene la más mínima idea de lo que le pasa a un niño saiyajin que está pasando por la pubertad —señaló. Estiró el brazo y tomó la otra mano entre las suyas—. Eres el único que de verdad puede controlarlo. —Las apretó suavemente.

Finalmente, el príncipe se giró y enfocó sus ojos en los de ella. Los suyos oscuros analizaron los azules de ella por un momento, antes de que su ceño se profundizara. —Esa es tarea de Kakarotto, no mía —le dijo con amargura—. No es mi culpa que ese idiota inútil decidiera no regresar con su mujer y sus mocosos.

—Tampoco es de Gohan —respondió Bulma. Él gruñó y negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada otra vez. La mujer soltó sus manos y dio un paso para acercarse más. Puso las suyas en el pecho masculino y éste suspiró—. Tú puedes ayudarlo, Vegeta. Él sólo es un niño, necesita una figura masculina en su vida a la que pueda respetar. Sí, tiene a Piccoro y Roshi, a su abuelo y a Krillin, pero ninguno de ellos sabe lo que es ser un saiyajin adolescente. Por favor, ¿lo ayudarías por mí?

Vegeta cerró los ojos, en meditación, con el rostro carente de emociones. Bulma lo observó, sus ojos se llenaron de expectativa. Se había vuelto muy buena en leer su mirada los últimos años para tener un estimado de cómo se estaba sintiendo, así que sólo necesitaba esperar para ver. —Mujer. —Exhaló finalmente el príncipe saiyajin. Cerró los ojos y ella notó la duda reflejada en ellos. Era una mirada que ella y sólo ella tenía permitido ver—. Sabes que estoy esforzándome al máximo con nuestro hijo…

—Lo sé, y lo estás haciendo muy bien —dijo ella con sinceridad, sonriéndole.

Él le respondió con un frunce. —La mujer de Kakarotto siempre trae a la cría más pequeña y tengo que soportarla, y ahora quieres que tenga un rol más activo en la vida del mayor… Bulma… —Inhaló y exhaló, la exasperación ahora era evidente en su voz y la mirada cauta mientras ella lo estudiaba. Maldición, odiaba que ella lo leyera con tanta facilidad—. Tener un hijo es más que suficiente para mí. No tengo interés en adoptar a otros dos.

—Oh Vegeta, esto no se trata de adoptarlos —dijo Bulma con gentileza mientras se abrazaba a su cuello. Él colocó una mano instintivamente en su cintura para acercarla y suspiró otra vez—. Sé que no son nuestros hijos. Y sé que no es tu responsabilidad ser padre de ellos. No es lo que te estoy pidiendo. Esto ni siquiera tiene que ver con Goten – Y que conste que es increíble la paciencia que le tienes.

Vegeta gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco. —Sólo porque preferiría no traumar a mi hijo al desaparecer al idiota de su compañero de juegos.

Bulma rio. —No lo harías.

—Hn. Quizá cuando mini Kakarotto sea mayor…

—Como sea, esto no se trata de Goten sino de Gohan —pronunció. Sacudió la cabeza, frunció el ceño de nuevo, aunque ella pudo notar por cómo se suavizó su mirada, que estaba a punto de ceder—. Sólo habla con él, escúchalo. Dale un consejo si así lo quiere. Quizá puedan tener un combate amistoso si está dispuesto. Eso es todo.

—Ni siquiera sé algo del mocoso —dijo con desdén, evidentemente asqueado con la idea.

—¿Tal vez podrías cambiar eso?

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo, antes de gruñir:

—Está bien. Si logrará que dejes de acosarme, lo haré, trataré de ver qué es lo que le pasa al muchacho. —Bulma estaba sonriendo radiantemente cuando los abrió otra vez. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y los clavó en los de ella. Ella siempre lo agotaba. Siempre.

___«_Esa maldita mujer me ha vuelto blando…_» _

—Gracias —dijo ella feliz mientras apoyaba su frente en la de él—. Te quiero.

El gruñó antes de terminar de apoyar también la de él y capturar sus labios, repitiendo sus palabras mediante acciones. Su mano poderosa descansó en su pequeña espalda mientras la sostenía con firmeza. Bulma suspiró entre el beso con deseo, las rodillas aún le temblaban cuando sentía la tibieza de la lengua masculina experta explorando su boca aun cuando este distaba mucho de ser el primer beso.

La mano de ella se estaba enredando en su pelo, el beso estaba a punto de convertirse en algo más apasionado, cuando una voz aguda e indignada dijo:

—¡Huacala! ¡Qué asco!

Bulma se separó de Vegeta, haciendo que éste gruñera con desagrado. Se soltaron para luego voltear a ver a su hijo quien estaba parado frente a ellos sobre la grama. El pequeño tenía la frente arrugada, se parecía mucho a su padre mientras los observaba.

—Maldito niño —murmuró Vegeta y se cruzó de brazos mientras Bulma le sonreía al hijo de ambos.

—¿Hey tú, terminaste de almorzar? —le preguntó.

—Síp —respondió el niño, volteando dramáticamente los ojos y antes de ver a su padre, quien se estaba dirigiendo a la cámara de gravedad, se mordió los labios y preguntó tímidamente—. ¿Papá —Vegeta se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de entrar, miró sobre su hombro a su hijo, aceptándolo en silencio—, podemos pelear?

Vegeta se sorprendió por el entusiasmo del niño. Normalmente, él entrenaba unas pocas horas al día en las mañanas y por otras pocas en las noches antes de ir a la cama. Lo suficiente para, simultáneamente, enseñarle a pelear a su hijo, e incluso permitirse entrenar solo en condiciones más vigorosas para hacerse más poderoso. El príncipe sonrió y asintió, sintió como su pecho se llenaba de orgullo, se dio la vuelta y entró en la cámara de gravedad. Trunks soltó un chillido de alegría y salió disparado tras su padre mientras Bulma observaba, para después sacudir la cabeza y poner los ojos en blanco pese a sonreír.

—¡Mantén la gravedad por debajo de 50! —gritó ella mientras la puerta se cerraba tras Trunks.

Vegeta la escuchó y volteó también los ojos mientras se colocaba frente a su hijo, sin molestarse en activar el simulador de gravedad. Cruzó los brazos y lo observó con dureza, y parpadeó en sorpresa cuando éste cruzó los bracitos y le regresó la mirada. Los dos la se sostuvieron por un rato, antes de que Vegeta sonriera.

—¿Estás listo, niño? —preguntó, para después ponerse en posición de pelea. Vio como Trunks lo imitaba, parecía más un artista marcial experimentado que un niñito de cuatro años. Vegeta sintió esa familiar ola de orgullo por la mirada de su hijo. Sí, a pesar de todo, estaba orgulloso de él.

Lo cual sólo hacía más confusa para él la decisión de Kakarotto. Lo había pensado, analizado, hablado, pensado más, y sencillamente no podía entender la resolución del otro saiyajin puro de no volver a la vida. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo alguien que supuestamente apreciaba la vida, se perdiera la de Gohan, su propio hijo, cómo pasaba de niño a hombre. La de Goten era perdonable dado que evidentemente no sabía de su existencia cuando tomó esa decisión estúpida, aunque el pequeño también estaba cargando con las consecuencias.

Vegeta permitió que Trunks realizara el primer movimiento y decidió que de hecho haría el esfuerzo de averiguar qué le estaba pasando a Gohan.

___«_Al menos puedo evitar que se convierta en un payaso como su padre, por el bien de nuestra raza…_» _

* * *

—¡Dije, ESTOY CANSADO DE ESTUDIAR! —gruñó Gohan, con una mirada de furia y frustración en su rostro de 14 años mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Una igualmente furiosa Chi-Chi subía justo detrás de él—. ¡Sólo dame un maldito respiro, mamá!

Chi-Chi jadeó ruidosamente, antes de que su rostro se tornara rojo al oír a su hijo hablar de esa manera. Estaba tan molesta y frustrada con él que apenas podía articular dos palabras, mucho menos una oración. Antes de poder tener siquiera la oportunidad, Gohan había arrojado la puerta de su cuarto, prácticamente en sus narices. _Eso _sí la hizo reaccionar.

—¡GOHAN, ABRE ESTA PUERTA INMEDIATAMENTE! —chilló mientras golpeaba la puerta tan fuerte como podía. Él había instalado un seguro la semana pasada, sin su permiso, alegando que necesitaba su privacidad—. ¡Cómo te ATREVES a hablarme de esa manera! ¿No sabes que Goten puede oírte? ¿Quieres que diga obscenidades como tú?

—Como sea —siseó Gohan para sí mismo, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Se recostó e ignoró los gritos y los golpes de su madre en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. Gruñó, estiró una mano y tomó una almohada, antes de ponerla sobre su rostro. Se la dejó ahí hasta que finalmente, oyó a su hermanito de tres años llorando en la habitación que compartía con su madre. Sólo así, ella lo dejó en paz para ir a ver al pequeño.

Gohan se quedó ahí unos minutos, antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar por su cuarto como un animal enjaulado. Apretó y soltó sus puños con una sensación extraña en el pecho. No sabía por qué tenía ese sentimiento, no podía clasificarlo, pero lo estaba enloqueciendo. Los últimos meses, se había estado sintiendo más y más agitado. Hace cuatro, no le habría gritado a su madre.

_«¿Qué me está pasando?» _Se preguntó, deteniendo su caminar para observar sus manos, como si la respuesta fuese a estar grabada en ellas. Apretó los puños, una esfera de ira y frustración borboteó dentro de él, causando que su ki se elevara contra su deseo. No por primera vez, el adolescente sintió una punzada de dolor que prácticamente dirigió sus pensamientos a su padre, a que de verdad podría necesitar tener una plática con él en ese momento…

Chi-Chi olvidó la confrontación con su hijo mayor y ahora se encontraba persiguiendo a Goten fuera de la casa. No estaba jugando con el niño; él se escapó de la tina cuando ella lo perdió de vista. Enjabonado, mojado y desnudo, el pequeño estaba corriendo por la grama, riendo histéricamente mientras su madre intentaba desesperada atraparlo.

—¡GOTEN! —gritó entre jadeos—. ¡REGRESA ACÁ AHORA, JOVENCITO!

—¡Carrera! —gritó el niño en respuesta cuando Chi-Chi finalmente dejó de correr.

Observó como Goten corría y se alejaba, sintió lágrimas llenar sus ojos. Jadeó buscando aire y cayó lentamente de rodillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba a punto de explotar de frustración. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer para criar a dos medio saiyajin sola? Goten sólo tenía tres años y ya era más fuerte y rápido que ella. Y Gohan… Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas al pensar que su hermoso hijo se había convertido prácticamente en un extraño. Ahora estaba malhumorado, siempre melancólico, y ella apenas podía decirle dos palabras sin que explotara de rabia. Sabía que él iba a pasar por cambios a esta edad, pero no esperaba un cambio tan radical ni preparada para manejarlo sola…

—Maldito seas, Gokú —resopló, cerrando los ojos y llorando de frustración.

—No malgastes lágrimas en ese imbécil —dijo una voz áspera. Chi-Chi la reconoció y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Vegeta parado frente a ella, vestido con unos jeans azul marino y una camiseta de manga larga blanca con botas negras. La estaba mirando, parecía mitad molesto y mitad asqueado por verla llorar. Los ojos de ella se enfocaron en su brazo derecho, donde tenía a un Goten retorciéndose. El brazo del saiyajin estaba envuelto alrededor de la cintura de su pequeño y lo sostenía como si no fuese más que un balón de futbol. Goten vio hacia abajo y le brindó una gran sonrisa. Ella instintivamente se la regresó. Se parecía tanto a su padre…

—Vegeta —susurró Chi-Chi, viendo a los ojos al Saiyajin molesto—. Gracias.

Vegeta gruñó. —Creo que _esto _te pertenece —dijo con desdén, antes de soltar a Goten, quien cayó bruscamente al suelo. El rostro de Chi-Chi se contorsionó a rabia al ver como él soltaba a su hijo, y estaba a punto de hacérselo saber cuándo Goten rebotó y se puso de pie. Rio y estaba por huir nuevamente cuando Vegeta rugió—. Será mejor que te quedes donde estás, niñato, o le voy a prohibir a Trunks que comparta sus juguetes contigo la próxima vez que vayas a mi casa.

Goten se congeló y volteó, vio a Vegeta con los ojos bien abiertos. Su mentón tembló como si estuviese a punto de llorar, lo que hizo al príncipe resoplar. —Niños —gruñó, antes de enfocarse en Chi-Chi que lo observaba medio sorprendida—. ¡¿Qué estás mirando?! —espetó él, irritado.

—Yo…, sólo, no sabía que te hacía caso —dijo ella con vacilación, antes de limpiar sus lágrimas para después ponerse de pie. Se sacudió el polvo mientras Vegeta desviaba la mirada.

—Tu mocoso no es un estúpido como su padre, él sabe que es por su beneficio propio —dijo el príncipe Saiyajin sin rodeos. Chi-Chi se estremeció ligeramente, y Vegeta suspiró, sintiéndose forzado a añadir más—. Trunks me obedece así que es natural que tu hijo menor también lo haga —dijo, cruzándose de brazos y preparándose para un combate verbal, viendo a la mujer delante de él cuidadosamente.

Nunca la había gustado la mujer de Kakarotto. Era extremadamente ruidosa y abrasiva. De hecho, él pensaba que Bulma era igual cuando regresó a la Tierra después de Namek, pero ella lo provocaba para suponerle un reto. Cuando su mujer se le plantaba, él quería llevarla a la cama de inmediato; cuando Chi-Chi lo hacía, quería decapitarla.

Los ojos de Vegeta se entrecerraron en sospecha cuando ella no respondió. Simplemente le sonrió cansada y asintió en su lugar. Notó las ojeras mientras ella caminaba hacia Goten, lo alzó en brazos y vio sobre el hombro.

—¿Quieres entrar mientras lo baño y visto? —preguntó Chi-Chi con vacilación. Había aceptado la relación de su amiga con el príncipe de los saiyajin, pero eso no significaba que él todavía no le causara terror a veces. Él tenía una presencia poderosa que inspiraba respeto, y sus ojos oscuros miraban intensamente, se sentía como que te atravesaban el alma cuando te observaban. Ni una vez, en los seis años que tenía viviendo con Bulma, había visto al hombre sonreír.

Él gruñó y se acercó, siguiéndola mientras entraban a la casa. Una vez adentro, los ojos oscuros del príncipe escanearon instantáneamente sus alrededores, sin interés en la casa humilde. Buscaba señales del muchacho mayor y no las encontró.

—¿Dónde está tu mocoso mayor? —demandó sin rodeos. Chi-Chi gruñó al recordar a Gohan mientras intentaba evitar que Goten trepara por encima de ella.

—En su cuarto, si no salió volando ya para ir a ver al monstruo verde —dijo con amargura—. ¡Siendo honesta ese niño…! Como sea, tengo que terminar de bañar a Goten —le informó Chi-Chi en tono de disculpa mientras Vegeta volteaba a verla de nuevo—. Hay toneladas de comida en la nevera. Por favor, siéntete como en casa.

Él asintió despacio y Chi-Chi tomó eso como una aceptación a la invitación. Se dio la vuelta y subió con Goten quien ya estaba llorando ante la mera idea de tomar un baño. Vegeta esperó hasta que ella saliera de su vista, luego vio hacia el techo. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos, intentando percibir el ki de Gohan para ver si en efecto el adolescente estaba en su cuarto.

Al notar su ki, subió las escaleras silenciosamente, intentando no llamar la atención. Pero Goten tenía a Chi-Chi completamente ocupada y no se dio cuenta cuando él pasó por el baño. Sus ojos escanearon todo el pasillo, antes de dirigirse al lugar de donde provenía la energía.

El príncipe levantó el brazo y tocó la puerta.

—¡Déjame en paz, maldición! —gritó Gohan desde el otro lado de la puerta. Vegeta sintió que el ojo le tembló involuntariamente.

_«Lo que hago por esa mujer…»_

—Abre la puerta inmediatamente, muchacho, antes de que la tumbe —gruñó Vegeta. Hubo silencio del otro lado de la puerta antes de oír como el seguro era removido. Ésta se abrió y un Gohan absolutamente perplejo estaba parado frente a él. Vegeta lo observó con cuidado. El muchacho había crecido y ahora era de su estatura – el príncipe arrugó la frente profundamente por ello. El cabello le había crecido hasta los hombros y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre.

—¿Vegeta? —preguntó Gohan incrédulo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Déjame entrar, antes de que tu madre me rompa los tímpanos —gruñó Vegeta. Antes de esperar oír que estaba invitado, el príncipe entró, golpeando a Gohan en el hombro. El adolescente dio un traspié hacia atrás antes de recuperar el balance. Estaba demasiado impactado para molestarse, cerró la puerta y la aseguró.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su visitante inesperado parado frente a la ventana, viendo hacia afuera con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, dándole la espalda. Gohan sólo había visto al hombre un par de veces después del torneo de Cell, debido a que éste siempre desaparecía (si podía evitarlo) cada vez que había una gran reunión en la Corporación Cápsula. Era raro y casi antinatural para él ver a Vegeta vestido como un sujeto cualquiera en lugar de vistiendo su armadura saiyajin.

Gohan se sentó en el borde de la cama, jugueteó con sus pulgares torpemente mientras observaba con ansiedad a Vegeta. Sabía que él ahora era uno de los buenos, pero aun así, esa visita era más que inesperada. El adolescente esperó hasta que él dijera algo, no quería presionarlo.

—Estás estresando mucho a tu madre, muchacho, e innecesariamente —dijo finalmente el saiyajin sin mover un músculo. Gohan se estremeció y clavó los ojos en el piso, avergonzado porque el príncipe tenía razón—. Eso estresa a mi mujer, lo cual me estresa a mí. Y eso no me gusta, niño. —Por fin, Vegeta se dio la vuelta para verlo, con el ceño fruncido mientras lo escudriñaba—. No tengo la paciencia para esto así que te lo preguntaré una vez. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Gohan repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Su madre había hablado con Bulma, quien estaba forzando a Vegeta a estar ahí. Todos pensaban que algo malo le pasaba. Su rostro se tornó rojo de la vergüenza por la situación, una pequeña parte de él ansiaba aceptar la invitación a hablar de Vegeta. La otra estaba furiosa de que nadie le escuchara. En serio, ¿qué tan difícil era entender que todo lo que quería era que lo dejaran en paz, que nadie lo molestara?

—No me pasa nada —gruñó Gohan finalmente. Vegeta simplemente se quedó viéndolo mientras él intentaba ver hacia otro lado, a donde sea menos a sus ojos penetrantes.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes trolear a un troll, niño. Ahora escúpelo, antes de que te lo saque a golpes —dijo por fin Vegeta, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¡Te dije que no era nada, maldición! —gritó Gohan, poniéndose de pie. Vegeta parpadeó en sorpresa, para después arquear una ceja mientras el adolescente lo asesinaba con la mirada. No conocía mucho al muchacho, pero sabía que apenas era lo que se llamaría temperamental—. ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios problemas?

Vegeta bajó los brazos y apretó los puños, su cuerpo se tensó mientras miraba al adolescente con frialdad. —Te sugiero que bajes el tono de voz, muchacho, antes de que te recuerde cuál es tu lugar —amenazó en voz baja.

La ira que irrumpió al adolescente se fue tan pronto como llegó. Parpadeó, y notó que Vegeta lo miraba de una manera que no había visto desde sus días en Namek. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Nuevamente bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos avergonzado.

—Lo…, lo siento —dijo Gohan finalmente, con un tono de voz tembloroso. Vegeta lo observó con cautela mientras se relajaba poco a poco—. No sé qué me pasa.

Vegeta clavó los ojos en él por un rato, sin decir nada. Finalmente se aclaró la garganta mientras cruzaba los brazos sobe el pecho otra vez. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entrenaste, muchacho? —Gohan lo miró, pareció sorprendido por la pregunta cuando lo hizo. Vegeta parecía estar estudiándolo con cautela. Su cuerpo aún estaba algo tenso, como si esperara una pelea en cualquier momento. El adolescente estaba confundido por el comportamiento, pero en vez, se concentró en responder a la pregunta.

—No sé, no recuerdo —admitió Gohan, rascando la nuca—. Mi mamá apenas me deja pelear.

—Bueno, eso va a cambiar —Vegeta permaneció inexpresivo—. Comenzamos mañana a las 7 am, te esperaré en la Corporación Cápsula todos los días. Nos veremos en el jardín y tendremos combates en la cámara de gravedad. Lleva también a tu hermano, para que pueda entretener a Trunks. No quiero oír a ese mocoso quejarse por cancelar nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento.

—Vegeta —susurró Gohan—. No es sólo que mi mamá no quiere que entrene. Yo tampoco quiero seguir entrenando.

Vegeta gruñó y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo momentáneamente, giró la cabeza para responderle pero sin mirarlo. —No recuerdo haberte pedido si querías ir o no. Será mejor que llegues a tiempo, a menos que quieras pelear acá en tu casa. No creo que a tu madre le agrade mucho la idea.

Gohan frunció mientras el saiyajin salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras él. Cerró los puños con fuerza. ¿Quién coño se creía Vegeta para entrar a _su _casa y _darle órdenes_? Tenía esa sensación en su pecho otra vez, y golpeó su mesita de noche con fuerza, rompiéndola en pedazos. Se estremeció, vio su puño y se dio cuenta de que había sangre goteando de su mano a su brazo. Se vio de nuevo el puño y sus cejas se arrugaron.

_«Maldita sea, papá» _pensó con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas. _«No sé lo que me pasa… ¿Por qué tenías que dejarme__?»_

Vegeta se quedó fuera de la habitación del adolescente, oía con claridad a Chi-Chi gritándole a Goten en el baño del pasillo. El saiyajin tenía la cabeza un poco ladeada, más bien estaba enfocado en el muchacho cuando escuchó que algo se rompió. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando sintió que la energía de éste subía momentáneamente. Luego escuchó el indiscutible sonido del adolescente que salía volando por la ventana, sintiendo como su energía se hacía más distante.

Vegeta se enderezó y cruzó los brazos. Caminó por el pasillo con la cabeza un poco baja, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se detuvo cuando pasó por el baño, viendo como Goten se rehusaba a dejar que Chi-Chi le pusiera una camiseta.

—¡No! —gritó el niño mientras Chi-Chi gruñía.

—¡Tienes que vestirte, Goten! —gritó ella también.

—Mujer —dijo Vegeta bruscamente, llamando su atención—. Deja al niño desnudo si así lo desea.

—¡Vehta! —gritó Goten, sonriendo felizmente.

Antes de que Vegeta supiese qué estaba pasando, el niño corrió hacia él. Hizo una mueca y su cara adoptó la definición del asco cuando Goten se aferró a su pierna. —¡Suéltame inmediatamente! —le advirtió al niño, sacudió la pierna y efectivamente separó al pequeño de él. Goten vio hacia arriba con su ojos grandes llenándose de lágrimas. El príncipe gruñó, sabía que a Bulma le daría un arrebato si se enteraba.

—¡Vegeta! —reprendió Chi-Chi, furiosa por la manera como él había rechazado el cariño de su hijo tan descaradamente. Le dio una mirada de advertencia y ella de inmediato guardó silencio cuando el príncipe se dio la vuelta para mirar con furia a Goten otra vez.

—Los saiyajin no lloran, así que sécate ya esas lágrimas, niño —demandó. Goten inmediatamente se las limpió mientras Vegeta suspiraba y volvía a observar a Chi-Chi—. Mujer, tu hijo mayor irá a la Corporación Cápsula todas las mañana para entrenar bajo mi supervisión. —Chi-Chi parpadeó en shock ante las palabras de Vegeta, se le quedó mirando como si no lo hubiese escuchado del todo bien. El príncipe decidió aprovecharse y continuó hablando antes de que ella se recuperara y lo asaltara verbalmente—, él dice que tú no lo apruebas, pero este asunto no te atañe.

Eso la hizo reaccionar. —¿Que no me atañe? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Es mi hijo! —chilló indignada—. Y yo lo prohi-

—¡Cállate! —gritó el príncipe, incapaz de soportar su voz mientras sentía como se acrecentaba su agitación. No tenía ganas de traumar a Goten masacrando a su irritante madre frente a él. Murmuró algo sobre el planeta haciéndolo débil antes de suspirar—. Mira, quieras admitirlo o no, tus dos hijos son mitad saiyajin. El mayor necesita pelear. Lo lleva en la sangre. Le proveeré el ambiente apropiado para él. Tu hijo era el ser más poderoso del planeta hace tres años, y tú lo has revertido al tenerlo alejado de lo que es natural para él. No me extraña que esté cabreado.

—Lo prohíbo —gruñó, mirándolo sin temor. Él simplemente le sostuvo la mirada, se estaba impacientando.

—¿Le pediste o no a mi mujer que hablara con tu hijo? —preguntó.

—Bueno… Sí, pero…

—No se diga más entonces. Y lleven a éste también —dijo, viendo bajo su nariz a Goten quien lo veía con los ojos llenos de admiración. Vegeta nunca podía entender por qué el niño siempre lo miraba así. Nunca le había mostrado ninguna clase de afecto, _especialmente _porque se parecía demasiado al imbécil de su padre; y sin embargo, acudía a él sin temor. Vegeta lo miró feo—, su otra mitad demoniaca disfrutará su compañía.

Chi-Chi aspiró profundamente, antes de asentir. Lo miró agradecida. —Gracias —le dijo con sinceridad.

El príncipe gruñó y salió por el pequeño pasillo de la casa, antes de bajar las escaleras. Su mente divagó a Gohan y su comportamiento inusual mientras volvía a reflexionar.

Tenía algunas ideas de lo que estaba mal en él, pero necesitaba ver más… El saiyajin salió y vislumbró el cielo, con una mirada que podía matar a su receptor, si no estuviese muerto ya.

___«_Maldito seas, Kakarotto._» _

* * *

_17/11/2013_


	2. La Sed

**Escala de Grises**

**Por: niteryde**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction.**

**Capítulo 02: La Sed.**

* * *

El sonido del timbre se oyó por todo el enorme recinto que era la Corporación Cápsula, pero nadie en el hogar de los Briefs hizo un movimiento en respuesta. Poco después, volvió a sonar. Bulma suspiró y levantó la cabeza y bizqueó adormecida por encima de su hombro para ver la hora en el reloj digital. Se leía 5:32AM.

Gruñó y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Se acercó a Vegeta para abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Alguien está en la puerta y son las 5:30 de la mañana —murmuró con los labios justo detrás de su oreja—. Ve y destrúyelos.

—No me tientes, mujer. Es el hijo de Kakarotto. Podría obedecer a tu petición —murmuró también. Podía sentir el ki de Gohan desde donde estaba, lo había reconocido de inmediato cuando oyó el timbre la primera vez. Ahora, quisiera o no, sentía que lidiar con el adolescente en ese momento era un tópico completamente distinto.

—¿Gohan?

—No, el enanito. Claro que es el mayor. ¿Ves lo que has hecho, mujer? —preguntó, su voz se oía ronca a causa del sueño, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados y su ceño fruncido—. El muchacho ya está siendo un fastidio.

—Oh, calla y deja entrar a Gohan —dijo mientras bostezaba.

—Déjalo entrar tú. Toda esta estupidez fue _tu _idea.

—Necesito mis horas de sueño.

El príncipe gruñó en molestia mientras se acercaba más la almohada, deslizando un brazo bajo ella. —Le dije al muchacho 7 de la mañana. Puede esperar.

—Pero va a despertar a Trunks —se quejó—, y luego _tendré _que levantarme.

—Por todos los santos, _eso _no —murmuró Vegeta con un tono de voz lleno de sarcasmo. Si sus ojos hubiesen estado abiertos, los hubiese puesto en blanco—. _Lo que sea _menos eso.

El timbre sonó otra vez, lo que hizo que Vegeta y Bulma gruñeran a la vez.

—Deja de comportarte como un imbécil. Vino a verte a ti no a mí, así que ve.

—Si voy lo único que verá serán mis puños —respondió ecuánime.

—Vegeta, si Gohan despierta a Trunks, _tú _vas a tener que lidiar con él, estará de mal humor todo el día —amenazó.

Vegeta gruñó y maldijo en voz baja mientras se separaba de ella. Bulma suspiró y tomó la almohada de él para abrazarse a ella. Lo observó con ojos cansados mientras él se ponía de pie y se ponía los pantalones más cercanos que pudo encontrar.

—Sé amable con él, por favor —dijo con otro bostezo.

Él simplemente gruñó y dejó la habitación con un estado de ánimo agitado.

Mientras tanto, Gohan caminaba como un loco de un lado a otro en la entrada del complejo. Vestía una chaqueta ligera con capucha que estaba sobre su cabeza porque en ese momento estaba lloviendo. Dejó de moverse cuando por fin sintió la energía de Vegeta acercarse a él. Gohan esperó ansioso, mordiéndose el labio. Estaba balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás apoyando su peso de sus dedos a sus talones y de regreso.

El adolescente finalmente soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta se abrió. Vegeta estaba parado frente a él vistiendo solo unos pantalones deportivos, observándolo rígidamente.

—Entonces, puedes pelear pero no percatarte de la hora —dijo secamente el príncipe. Gohan se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta un poco avergonzado—. Quizá puedo meterte ese conocimiento a palos, muchacho. ¿Qué te parece? —espetó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Gohan con timidez y la mirada en el suelo—. Sé que es de verdad temprano, pero es que… —Su voz se apagó. Sacudió la cabeza y desvió la cara hacia un lado.

Vegeta levantó una mano y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz para calmarse, suspirando. —Adolescentes —murmuró para él en hastío, antes de darse la vuelta y entrar. Dejó la puerta abierta, lo que Gohan entendió como una invitación. El adolescente entró a paso lento y se quitó los zapatos y chaqueta. Por inercia, colgó la chaqueta en el espacioso closet a la derecha de la entrada del recinto.

Gohan, sin estar realmente cansado, echó un vistazo alrededor mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón kaki. Nunca parecía impresionarle lo bien que vivían Bulma y su familia. Vio una serie de fotos que adornaban la repisa de la chimenea y se detuvo para verlas una por una. Casi todas eran de Trunks. Había una de él de bebé sobre los hombros de Vegeta, sujetándose a su cabello con Bulma detrás de ellos. Trunks parecía estar riendo histéricamente, mientras que su padre hacía una mueca de hastío y parecía a punto de usar un Galick ho contra sí mismo por la situación en la que estaba. Bulma obviamente se estaba burlando por su incomodidad en la foto.

Gohan miró la foto por un rato. Al principio había sonreído, pero su sonrisa despareció poco a poco. Ahora se encontraba absorto con una sensación de tristeza que no podía clasificar. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de que Vegeta lo observaba en ese momento desde la entrada de la cocina.

El príncipe frunció el ceño mientras le hacía un escrutinio al adolescente. Él definitivamente se veía bastante maltratado, sus ojos estaban irritados y su cara parecía muy demacrada. Los ojos oscuros de Vegeta se enfocaron en el cuerpo del muchacho. Su falta de entrenamiento era evidente. Gohan casi parecía desgarbado de lo que delgado que se había puesto.

La demostración normalmente lo habría disgustado, pero por alguna razón, no podía identificarlo del todo, el odio que sentía por su acérrimo rival nunca se había trasladado a su primogénito. Aun cuando el muchacho lo había sobrepasado en el Torneo de Cell y alcanzado un nivel que él había anhelado toda su vida, sentía más admiración que resentimiento por el niño. Gohan se había ganado su respeto desde el principio, cuando era pequeño, peleó golpe a golpe con él cuando vino por primera vez a la Tierra. Lo había sorprendido nuevamente en Namek con su impresionante pelea con Freezer, y su respeto y admiración lo habían llevado a ayudarlo a derrotar a Cell.

Gohan se sorprendió cuando escuchó un gruñido. Volteó y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Vegeta se había puesto una camiseta blanca y apenas parecía accesible. Aunque pensándolo bien, el hombre nunca lo había sido. El muchacho se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y miró al saiyajin mayor con una aprehensión que no podía quitarse del todo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. El adolescente casi comenzaba a arrepentirse, deseó haber ido a ver a Píccoro en su lugar, cuando Vegeta finalmente dijo:

—¿Quieres café, niño?

Gohan parpadeó en sorpresa. Eso apenas era lo que estaba esperando. —Um, Nunca lo he probado —admitió en voz baja.

Vegeta volteó los ojos. —Bueno, pareces un zombie, así que quizá sea momento para comenzar. —Entonces se dio la vuelta y entró a la cocina. Gohan se quedó donde estaba por un momento antes de seguirlo lentamente.

El adolescente tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina y observó cómo Vegeta sacaba dos tazas de café. —No sabía que hacías café —dijo. Tenía ambas manos sobre su regazo, una de sus rodillas rebotaba ansiosamente. Vegeta no hizo más que servirle una taza de café, pero la ansiedad del adolescente estaba prácticamente en el techo.

—Siempre soy el primero en levantarse —dijo Vegeta mientras dejaba la cafetera nuevamente en la máquina—. Aunque normalmente no me levanto sino hasta dentro de media hora —espetó mientras veía a Gohan por sobre el hombro.

—Lo siento —dijo Gohan tristemente mientras Vegeta se acercaba para tomar asiento. El príncipe solo gruñó y puso una taza de café cerca del muchacho, y la otra cerca de él—. Pensaba que de seguro ya estarías despierto —añadió el híbrido mientras tomaba la taza, la sostuvo con ambas manos, mirándola. Era negro, sin crema ni leche, igual la de Vegeta. Alzó la taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo, y su gesto se arrugó en repugnancia. Estaba amarga e hirviente además. Siseó un poco en dolor por su lengua quemada.

Vegeta parecía inconsciente de la incomodidad mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de su propia taza con tanta facilidad como si estuviese bebiendo agua, sin notar que el adolescente lo veía con los ojos abiertos como platos. El príncipe soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras bajaba su taza y la dejaba nuevamente sobre la mesa, antes de mirar al adolescente sentado a su lado. —¿Bueno? —dijo finalmente, con una evidente irritación en sus ojos—. Escúpelo, muchacho.

—¿Ah? —Gohan preguntó en confusión.

—¿Por qué estás aquí a esta hora? —preguntó Vegeta impacientemente.

—Yo… —comenzó Gohan antes de suspirar—. No podía dormir —dijo finalmente en un susurro, su rodilla comenzó a rebotar de nuevo, esta vez más rápido. El entrecejo de Vegeta se arrugó cuando lo notó—. Me estaba sintiendo inquieto, supongo, y pensé que a lo mejor estarías despierto y que podríamos… tú sabes, pelear o algo, creo… —Su voz se apagó cuando Vegeta le dio otro gran sorbo a su café, completamente impávido por lo caliente y amargo que estaba—. ¿Cómo puedes tomar esto? —preguntó Gohan, intentando tanto como podía no poner cara de asco.

Vegeta bajó su taza antes de ponerle mala cara a Gohan. —¿Qué debería beber entonces? ¿Merengada de fresa? —preguntó sarcásticamente. La rodilla de Gohan comenzó a rebotar aún más rápido.

—Supongo que no.

Vegeta simplemente gruñó mientras sus ojos oscuros descendían a la rodilla del muchacho. La observó por un momento, frunciendo ante la ansiedad del híbrido. Volvió a verlo pero él ahora tenía los ojos en su taza. El cuerpo del niño estaba tenso, era obvio. Los ojos del saiyajin se entrecerraron mientras comenzaba a pensarlo intensamente.

_Adolescencia._

_Ansiedad._

_Incapacidad para dormir._

_Intranquilidad._

_Problemas para controlar su propio poder._

_Arranques violentos._

El ceño de Vegeta se frunció profundamente cuando pensó en algo que se acercaba al perfil. Pero era imposible. El muchacho era mitad saiyajin, y la condición que Vegeta recién había pensado solo afligía a un puñado de saiyajin puros. Y en todo caso, Gohan no había tenido un arranque de violencia real que él supiera. Echó a un lado el pensamiento, no quería considerar la idea insensata.

—¿Sabe la loca de tu madre que estás aquí? —preguntó Vegeta, obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de Gohan. El adolescente puso mala cara y volvió a enfocarse en su taza.

—¿Crees que estaría aquí si ella lo supiese? —preguntó en un tono cansado.

Vegeta resopló y volvió a alzar su taza, dejando que Gohan tuviese la última palabra en ese tópico. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, el más joven no tenía prisa por romperlo. Por alguna razón, la presencia de Vegeta le traía una paradójica combinación de comodidad y ansiedad. Su mente y corazón se sentían tranquilos por tener una presencia adulta, masculina y saiyajin con él, una presencia que anhelaba en su vida desde que su padre se fue. Su cuerpo, no obstante, se retorcía con ansiedad por razones que no podía precisar. Sabía que Vegeta no lo pillaría abruptamente por sorpresa y atacaría, pero sentía como si no pudiese convencer a su ser de ese hecho. Estaba tenso como si estuviese listo para una pelea en cualquier momento.

Vegeta se tomó el resto de su café, dejó la taza sobre la mesa mientras suspiraba satisfecho. Le echó un vistazo al adolescente quien había comenzado a sudar. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras lo estudiaba. —¿Estás enfermo o algo por el estilo, niño? Porque si lo estás, y contagias al niño de aquí, Bulma te quitará la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —espetó Gohan con más fuerza de la necesaria. La mirada de Vegeta se tornó severa ante el tono del adolescente, lo cual Gohan notó al instante—. Lo siento, Vegeta —dijo con timidez—. De verdad estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —dijo con sinceridad, observando al príncipe con gratitud.

—¿Pensaste por un segundo que estaba preocupado por tu bienestar, muchacho? Es solo que no quiero escuchar las quejas de esa maldita mujer —espetó Vegeta antes de ponerse de pie. Gohan instintivamente se puso también de pie, sin dudarlo un momento. Vegeta arqueó una ceja ante esto, sus ojos oscuros captaron la posición defensiva del adolescente. Después enfocó los ojos en Gohan y le brindó un frunce desaprobatorio—. No voy a atacarte, idiota. A menos, por supuesto, que quieras que lo haga.

Gohan tragó pesado y bajó los puños, sacudió la cabeza como si intentara deshacerse de un pensamiento. —Lo siento —dijo y su rostro se enrojeció de vergüenza.

Hubo silencio unos minutos. Vegeta pilló la apariencia del adolescente otra vez, y determinó que descansar era quizá más importante para el muchacho que entrenar. —Vete a tu casa, muchacho. Te ves horrible —dijo el príncipe sin rodeos—. Regresa cuando hayas descansado y seas un digno compañero de entrenamiento.

Las palabras golpearon a Gohan como un puñetazo bien conectado en la boca del estómago. Aun cuando Vegeta pensaba que estaba siendo algo amable con el muchacho, todo lo que éste escuchó fue que el príncipe ya no lo quería ahí.

Gohan, ante la idea de regresar a su casa, sintió que algo dentro de él finalmente comenzaba a romperse.

—No… no puedo —soltó el adolescente, su voz se quebró mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a salir repentinamente de sus ojos enrojecidos. Vegeta puso mala cara ante el despliegue emocional y desvió la mirada, prefirió observar la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos. Gohan veía el suelo—. Cuando estoy en mi casa, yo… yo sólo pienso en él y… eso me causa… —Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras luchaba por contener el llanto.

Vegeta sintió que el ki del niño comenzó a subir, y volvió a fijar sus ojos en él. Su frunce se profundizó, no gustándole lo que estaba viendo mientras se daba cuenta de que las lágrimas del muchacho eran de rabia. —Bien —dijo finalmente el príncipe, esperando suavizar la situación—, puedes quedarte aquí y entrenaremos. Ahora serénate —ordenó.

—Yo…, él…, me dejó…, a mi hermano… —Gohan temblaba mientras su poder seguía subiendo en respuesta a su creciente furia. Sus ojos ahora estaban tiñéndose de negro a verde azulado, a negro otra vez. Finalmente, se quedaron verde azulado cuando se transformó en super saiyajin. Vegeta notó con algo de preocupación que ahora, incluso con la transformación, su poder de pelea seguía subiendo. Toda la cocina comenzó a temblar.

—Recupera el control, muchacho, antes de que destruyas esta parte de la casa —ordenó el saiyajin en un tono calmado y firme. Se acercó al adolescente y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Gohan se estremeció ante el contacto, y le gruñó instintivamente. Vegeta rugió y apretó los puños—. Gohan —dijo en un tono alto y autoritario—, necesitas calmarte. _¡Ya__!_

Escuchar a Vegeta oír su nombre propio regresó a la realidad abruptamente al adolescente. Un segundo después, bajó su poder y perdió el aura dorada que lo había estado rodeando. Jadeó, respirando entrecortadamente y aun temblando mientras el príncipe lo observaba ligeramente desconcertado.

—Lo siento —dijo Gohan viéndose las manos temblorosas avergonzado—. No sé lo que… —Negó con la cabeza y volteó la cara, con lágrimas aún en los ojos—. Lo siento.

Vegeta, por mucho que lo quisiese, no podía molestarse por el flagrante despliegue de debilidad frente a él. No cuando Gohan le recordaba tanto a él cuando tenía su edad. Las únicas diferencias eran que el muchacho expresaba su dolor externamente, mientras que él se reprimía. Ellos incluso habían lidiado con sus emociones de distintas maneras; uno a través de la melancolía y lleno de dolor, y el otro a través de la violencia extrema.

Pero el resentimiento en esencia era el mismo, y estaba dirigido hacia los mismos hombres en sus vidas, por razones muy similares. Vegeta frunció el ceño, entendiendo cómo se sentía el adolescente frente a él, pero no muy seguro de cómo vocalizar esa comprensión. Él no era hábil para ese tipo de asuntos. Finalmente, se decidió a irse por lo obvio.

—Cruza los brazos, muchacho.

—¿Ah? —preguntó Gohan confundido.

—Ayudará a tus manos —dijo Vegeta, observando las manos temblorosas del muchacho. Gohan se las vio e hizo lo que se le ordenó. Lo ayudó. Le sonrió cauteloso.

—Gracias… disculpa que perdiera el control así.

—Deja de disculparte, no mataste a nadie, mocoso —dijo Vegeta mientras cruzaba sus propios brazos—. Y si es tan insoportable estar en tu casa, entonces hablaré con la mujer para ver si puedes quedarte aquí una temporada. Podría serme de utilidad tener un buen compañero de entrenamiento. —Gohan parpadeó y vio a Vegeta sorprendido, antes de sonreírle agradecido. El príncipe saiyajin gruñó en respuesta—. Será algo temporal, muchacho, así que no te pongas muy cómodo —espetó.

—Gracias, Vegeta —dijo Gohan con un suspiro de alivio. Finalmente sentía que podía respirar. Vegeta desvió la mirada e iba a responder cuando se oyó una voz cansada.

—¿Papá?

Vegeta y Gohan se dieron la vuelta para ver a un somnoliento Trunks parado en la puerta de la cocina. Parpadeó varias veces antes de frotarse los ojos con ambas manos.

—Regresa a la cama, niño, antes de que despiertes a tu madre —ordenó Vegeta.

—Pero Papá —respondió Trunks, bajó una mano y continuó frotándose un ojo con la otra—. Sentí un poder grandote.

—Lo siento, Trunks —dijo Gohan con una ligera sonrisa. Trunks parpadeó y lo miró con cara de sueño, antes de volver a frotarse los ojitos.

—Espera afuera, muchacho —le ordenó Vegeta a Gohan, llamando la atención del adolescente—. Saldré en cinco minutos. Luego tendremos un combate de entrenamiento. Te sentará bien.

Vegeta luego se acercó a Trunks y puso una mano firme en su nuca. Le dio la vuelta y lo condujo en dirección a su cuarto, saliendo con él de la cocina. Gohan los observó marcharse, con los ojos llenos de tristeza otra vez y una punzada de celos en el corazón ante la escena.

—Así que sentiste un gran poder, ¿eh, niño? —le preguntó Vegeta a su hijo.

—Ajá —respondió Trunks adormecido mientras bostezaba. Apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, simplemente caminó como un autómata a donde sea que lo llevara su padre.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Decidiste bajar para hacer algo al respecto? —preguntó Vegeta con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Iba a darles una paliza.

Gohan escuchó a Vegeta reír antes de que sus voces se disiparan. El adolescente suspiró y miró por la ventana de la cocina, observando la lluvia. Su momento de relajación terminó muy rápidamente y estaba comenzando a sentirse ansioso otra vez ante la idea de decirle a su madre que se quedaría una temporada en la Corporación Cápsula. Sin mencionar que comenzaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza por no haber dormido. Tenía días sin poder hacerlo bien. Respiró profundamente, pero esa sensación estaba en su pecho y no podía sacudírsela.

Finalmente, escuchó pasos otra vez. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Vegeta se había cambiado la ropa a un pantalón azul de entrenamiento y sus botas blancas patentadas. Tenía una toalla blanca alrededor de su cuello y una botella de agua en la mano. Observó a Gohan desaprobatoriamente.

—Creí que te había dicho que esperaras afuera —dijo Vegeta fríamente—. Evidentemente, tienes un problema auditivo del cual no era consciente.

—Discúlpame, estaba distraído —admitió Gohan con un suspiro. Vegeta entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente, antes de hacerle un ademán hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, démonos prisa, muchacho —ordenó bruscamente. Gohan simplemente asintió y caminó hacia allá para salir, el príncipe lo seguía de cerca. Juntos, caminaron bajo la lluvia hasta que cruzaron la grama hasta llegar a la cámara de gravedad.

Gohan no sabía por qué se seguía sintiendo ansioso mientras observaba a Vegeta encender la cámara de Gravedad. Había entrenado un año bajo la guía de Píccoro y el Namek no había sido paciente con él ni por un segundo. Había pasado incluso tres años entrenando con ambos, con él y su padre en preparación para los androides. Como si eso fuera poco, lo había vuelto a hacer en la habitación del tiempo con su padre. Tenía más experiencia en su haber que cualquiera de su edad en todo el planeta

¿Entonces por qué le ponía tan nervioso un combate de entrenamiento con Vegeta?

El príncipe ojeó la configuración de la gravedad, tratando de decidir qué nivel sería bueno para el enfrentamiento. Vio por encima del hombro al adolescente y pilló la mirada cautelosa en sus ojos. Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, sin activar el simulador. Le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo al muchacho y espetó:

—¿Viniste a entrenar vestido de civil? —preguntó en un tono de voz tan incrédulo como indignado.

Gohan parpadeó y se miró la camiseta y el pantalón kaki. El adolescente volvió a ver al saiyajin. —Estuve fuera toda la noche —admitió finalmente Gohan, desviando la mirada ante el escrutinio de Vegeta—. Estaba planeando volver a casa, pero… no quise. Esta ropa está bien.

—Muy bien —dijo Vegeta, lanzando su botella de agua y toalla hacia un lado—. Basta de hablar entonces. Vamos. —Se puso en posición de pelea, y Gohan reluctantemente hizo lo propio.

Medio segundo después, Gohan golpeó el piso con fuerza. Se llevó las manos a la cara donde Vegeta acababa de asestarle el puñetazo. El príncipe arqueó una ceja mientras veía al adolescente que se estaba sentando lentamente. No estaba intentando matarlo; esto era sólo un combate de entrenamiento. El golpe que acababa de darle era únicamente para ponerse en marcha y marcar el paso. Gohan tenía la capacidad para esquivarlo o bloquearlo, y sin embargo; pareció como si no lo hubiese visto venir.

—Diste más pelea en la cocina, muchacho. Ahora levántate y pelea o sal de aquí y deja de hacerme perder mi maldito tiempo —gruñó Vegeta mientras rodeaba a Gohan. El adolescente escupió algo de sangre, la fuerza del golpe lo había obligado a morderse con fuerza la lengua. Se limpió los labios con el revés de la mano. Luego dedicó una mirada furiosa que hizo sonreír a Vegeta—. ¿Qué, no te gusta que te pegue? —dijo Vegeta en un tono retador—. Bueno, ven a hacer algo al respecto entonces.

Gohan se echó hacia atrás por un segundo antes de hacer una acrobacia y ponerse de pie. Se enderezó y se quitó la camiseta, tirándola a un lado. Luego alzó un puño, y lo apretó con fuerza. Otro segundo después, y el ki del adolescente explotó y se hizo dorado convirtiéndose en super saiyajin. Miró con furia al príncipe frente a él, y la sonrisa de éste se amplió.

—Esa es la actitud, niño —dijo dando el visto bueno, antes de transformarse también.

Horas después, seguían peleando. Vegeta no se estaba tomando a la ligera al adolescente, y a Gohan eso le encantaba. La última vez que había peleado con cierto nivel de intensidad fue con su padre en la habitación del tiempo. Le cabreó en aquel entonces que Gokú siempre se contuviera un poco con él, y era un gran alivio no tener que rogarle constantemente a alguien para que no lo hiciera. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que peleó, y aunque no había querido al principio, el combate ahora era bien recibido. Finalmente, su ansiedad había desaparecido y la sensación en su pecho había subsidiado. Aun cuando Vegeta era capaz de asestar un golpe directo, Gohan lo disfrutaba. Mientras más peleaban, más quería hacerlo. No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que había ansiado tanto pelear, y se estaba sintiendo cada vez más y más agradecido con Vegeta por sugerirlo.

Vegeta estaba muy impresionado por la tenacidad del adolescente. Gohan estaba visiblemente exhausto y sin embargo seguía pidiendo más. Los dos eran un matiz dorado de movimientos y demasiado rápidos para ser vistos por el ojo humano, desmaterializándose y materializándose una y otra vez como si intentaran agarrar con la guardia baja al contrario. Vegeta bloqueó una rodilla dirigida a sus rodillas, Gohan bloqueó un codo dirigido a su rostro, Vegeta se materializó detrás de Gohan quien bloqueó una patada por la espalda, sin parar, un golpe fallido tras otro. Los dos saiyajin hacían lo que más amaban, disfrutaban competir, querían resultar victoriosos del combate.

—¡Vegeta, Gohan! —Ambos dejaron de pelear cuando escucharon la voz de Bulma a través del sistema de sonido de la cámara de gravedad. Vegeta empujó a Gohan—. ¡Es hora de almorzar!

Era todo lo que necesitaban.

Bulma vio con los ojos abiertos como platos cómo Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks arrasaban con la comida que ella y su madre habían estado preparando prácticamente toda la mañana. Gohan ahora vestía una de las camisetas de Vegeta, ya que la suya la había usado como toalla después del combate. Chi-Chi había dejado a Goten pocas horas después de que Gohan había llegado, y apenas pareció sorprendida de que su hijo mayor estuviese allí. No podía quedarse, pero había llevado con ella comida para sus hijos. Ahora la científica veía como la enorme cantidad de alimento que había preparado era engullida a una velocidad aterradora.

—¡Trunks! —gritó Goten—. ¡Yo quería ese rollito! —chilló.

—¡Es mío! —respondió Trunks con el mismo tono. Iba a comérselo cuando le fue arrebatado de las manos.

—Yo resolveré el problema —dijo Vegeta en un tono firme. Ambos niños lo miraron expectantes, esperando una mitad del rollito de primavera para cada uno. Ambos miraron completamente consternados como, en su lugar, Vegeta se lo comía todo.

—¡Vegeta! —reprendió Bulma. Él sólo sonrió maliciosamente y se encogió de hombros. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, antes de observar al mayor de los niños Son que comía callado, con la mirada en el plato. Vegeta lo vio, y olvidó su comida. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. Le hizo un ademán para que saliera con él.

Una vez en la sala de estar, el saiyajin se volteó para mirar a su mujer.

—El muchacho necesita quedarse una temporada.

—¿Por eso vino tan temprano? ¿Estaba huyendo o algo así? —preguntó Bulma llena de curiosidad. Vegeta sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Estuvo fuera toda la noche, quién sabe dónde. Ese no es el punto, mujer. El punto es que estar en su casa lo está enloqueciendo. Creo que es beneficioso para el planeta Tierra que esté fuera por una temporada. —Bulma lo estudió intensamente, buscando señales de su usual sarcasmo. No lo encontró.

—¿Está teniendo problemas con Chi-Chi? Me refiero a que, si lo está, puedo hablar con ella al respecto. Sé que es estricta con él algunas veces.

—No. Sus problemas son con el imbécil de su padre —dijo Vegeta amargamente. Los ojos de Bulma se ablandaron en comprensión mientras asentía.

—Pobre niño —dijo con un suspiro, viendo sobre el hombre en dirección a la cocina—. Sí, posiblemente sería mejor que se quede aquí. Hablaré con Chi-Chi.

—Sería lo mejor, así puedo tenerlo vigilado —dijo Vegeta. Lo volvió a ver en sorpresa. El día anterior, se había negado rotundamente a hablar con Gohan. Ahora estaba pidiéndole a ella que permitiera que el adolescente se quedara viviendo con ellos por un tiempo. Su mirada de sorpresa se convirtió en una de sospecha.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Vegeta? —preguntó. Él suspiró._ Maldita sea la inteligencia de la mujer._ Bulma lo observó curiosa mientras él se acercaba más para decirle al oído:

—Mujer… Creo que es algo más lo que le pasa al muchacho además de una simple pubertad —susurró Vegeta tan bajo como le fue posible, no quería que los niños oyeran. Bulma casi tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo incluso tan cerca como estaba—. Si estoy en lo correcto, podrían ser malas noticias para todos dado lo poderoso que es el mocoso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —susurró también—. ¿Qué crees que pasa con él?

Iba a responder pero repentinamente, escucharon a Gohan rugir furioso:

—¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE HACER ESO, CABRÓN!

Hubo un silencio por el sobresalto. Incluso Vegeta pareció conmocionado por la descarga. El silencio finalmente se rompió por el estallido en llanto de Goten. Bulma regresó corriendo a la cocina mientras Vegeta simplemente caminaba con un frunce.

—¡Gohan! ¡Él es tu hermano! —reprendió Bulma brusca, antes de tornar su atención al pequeño que estaba prácticamente hiperventilando mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Gohan frunció y vio a su hermanito. Su mirada se suavizó y llenó de vergüenza, la desvió apenado—. No pasa nada cariño, no llores —dijo Bulma con ternura mientras abrazaba a Goten y Vegeta finalmente entraba a la cocina. Ella vio a su propio hijo—. Trunks, tesoro, ¿por qué no te llevas a Goten a tu cuarto para que puedan jugar?

Trunks solo asintió, vio a Gohan con cautela y se levantó de la mesa. Volteó a ver a su padre, inseguro de lo que pasaba. Vegeta simplemente hizo un ademán corto para que le obedeciera a su madre, así que viró para llevarse a Goten.

—Vamos, Goten —dijo el pequeño con amabilidad, dándole la mano a su mejor amigo. Goten aspiró un par de veces antes de tomarla. Los niños dejaron la cocina, con Trunks al frente.

Gohan alzó la vista para encontrarse a Vegeta con los brazos cruzados, y Bulma, con las manos en las caderas, ambos lo miraban fijamente.

—¿Bueno? —preguntó Bulma finalmente—. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, jovencito?

—Lo siento —respondió Gohan avergonzado.

—Seguro. Has estado disculpándote demasiado el día de hoy, muchacho —Vegeta espetó.

—Como digas —siseó Gohan por lo bajo. Vegeta gruñó en respuesta mientras daba un paso hacia él, la paciencia con el adolescente se le estaba terminando. Sólo dio un paso cuando Bulma estiró una mano y lo sujetó por el brazo.

—Cuidado con lo que dices cuando te refieras a mí, antes de que lo arregle con los puños —rugió el príncipe Saiyajin peligrosamente—. ¡He tenido _suficiente _de tu insolencia, muchacho!

—¡Dije que lo sentía! ¡Qué más quieren que diga, coño! —gritó Gohan mientras se paraba abruptamente de la mesa.

—¡GOHAN! ¿Qué se te ha metido? —exclamó Bulma desconcertada. Vegeta la haló hacia atrás tomándola por el brazo para que quedara detrás de él. Gohan vio el gesto y sintió como si Vegeta le hubiese golpeado otra vez. Sin decir palabra, el saiyajin había hecho un acto protector, con esa acción demostró que lo consideraba una amenaza para Bulma.

Y eso lo cabreó enormemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que ahora sí soy peligroso? —preguntó Gohan en un tono que tensó a Vegeta instintivamente. Con más de treinta años de experiencia en batallas y violencia, reconocía un tono amenazante y hostil cuando lo oía.

—Dímelo tú, muchacho —replicó Vegeta sin alterarse—. Si entablamos una batalla en este momento, ten por seguro que no dudaré en finiquitarla permanentemente.

—Vegeta —dijo Bulma, viendo a su esposo con inquietud—. No digas eso. —Dio un paso corto al lado para observar al adolescente—. Gohan… ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó en un tono más que gentil, aunque sus ojos se notaba la preocupación.

Gohan dio un paso atrás, sintiendo como la furia se disipaba tan pronto como había llegado. Vio a Bulma, luego a Vegeta quien le hacía un escrutinio. La vergüenza se reavivó y sus manos comenzaron a temblar otra vez.

—Lo siento —respondió, su voz se quebró y las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Dio otro paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No lo sé…, algo está mal… Tengo que irme —dijo de repente. Antes de que Bulma o Vegeta tuviesen la oportunidad de hablar, el adolescente se marchó.

Ambos permanecieron callados en la cocina, mirando atentamente la puerta por la que el adolescente se había marchado. Vegeta finalmente suspiró y giró para enfrentar a su mujer.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Bulma parpadeó y se le quedó viendo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Yo creo que son las hormonas, es un adolescente fastidioso —dijo Bulma de manera casual. Vegeta volteó los ojos.

—Quizá si solo fuese humano.

—¿Qué crees que pasa? —preguntó Bulma curiosa. Vegeta guardó silencio por un rato, meditando mientras veía hacia un lado.

—Algunas veces —dijo finalmente—, en la transición de niño a hombre, los saiyajin desarrollan…, una sed. No es muy común, pero ocurre más o menos a esta edad. Si no se enfrenta, hay efectos colaterales.

—¿Una sed? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Una sed de matar. Donde cada fibra de tu alma quiere más que nada derramar sangre de la primera persona que te mire de la manera incorrecta. Se convierte en una necesidad _física_ real, tan dominante como el hambre. Si la sed no se satisface, comienza a afectarte físicamente. Podrías morir de inanición —dijo, poniendo mala cara mientras le regresaba la mirada—. No era visto como algo negativo. Por el contrario. Era la marca de un verdadero guerrero. Cuando pasaba, el Saiyajin se hacía más fuerte. Era un don.

—La tuviste —dijo dándose cuenta. Él asintió.

—La tuve y la satisfice. Me volví más fuerte, justo como se suponía. Nappa y Raditz apenas sobrevivieron —respondió, sonriendo al recordarlo. Sin embargo, vaciló un poco mientras continuaba—. Muchas civilizaciones, sin embargo, no fueron tan afortunadas.*

Bulma se estremeció, sintió escalofríos al recordar el pasado brutal de su esposo. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en la puerta. —Gohan…

—No estoy muy seguro de que el muchacho la tenga. Pero tiene los síntomas de no estar satisfecho —admitió, también siguiendo su mirada—. Nunca oí de un mestizo teniéndola, pero el muchacho no es un mestizo normal. Eso es más que seguro.

—¿Bueno, qué si lo tiene? ¿Podemos simplemente ignorarlo?

—No lo sé, mujer. Nadie jamás la ha ignorado. No era difícil para un saiyajin de clase baja encontrar una manera de satisfacer la sed. Los Saiyajin somos despiadados por naturaleza. La mayoría habíamos matado a alguien o algo a su edad en todo caso, sólo se volvió una necesidad que ya se estaba satisfaciendo. Pero este muchacho… —su voz se fue apagando.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que pienso?

—Sí, el muchacho posiblemente esté ansiando la actividad que más odia. El poder de tener la vida de alguien más. La muerte. Lo único que va en contra de su naturaleza es lo único que su cuerpo ansía, más que la comida, más que el sueño, más que nada.

Bulma se quedó callada, sin parar de pensar. Finalmente, volvió a mirar a Vegeta. —Tú dijiste que no sabes si la tiene. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

La miró por un momento antes de virarse para marcharse por la puerta por la que Gohan había huido.

—Es la única manera de averiguarlo.

* * *

*Nota: La historia de la adolescencia de Vegeta bajo el dominio de Freezer será contada en un futuro (no próximo) en la historia **"El Arte de la Supervivencia"**

**Publicado el 07/12/2013**


	3. Conversaciones

**Escala de Grises**

**Por: niteryde**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction.**

**Capítulo 03: Conversaciones.**

* * *

Si había alguien en el planeta que le tenía menos paciencia a los adolescentes hormonales que Vegeta, ese era Píccoro.

El alienígena verde, sentado con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, levitaba a pocos centímetros del suelo. Una entena le temblaba en señal de molestia mientras Gohan se acercaba a él desde atrás. El muchacho había sido un torbellino incontrolable de emociones, e hizo acopio de toda su auto-disciplina para no gritarle que se largara de inmediato. Le había cogido mucho cariño a Gohan, pero aun así, un Namek tenía sus límites.

—Hey, Píccoro —saludó Gohan cansado, sentándose con tristeza en el suelo detrás del alienígena.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Gohan? —demandó Píccoro, sus ojos se cerraban mientras arrugaba el entrecejo—. Te dije que te fueras a tu casa y durmieras un poco.

Gohan suspiró y puso las manos en el piso tras él para usarlas como almohadas. —Sí, lo sé —murmuró, estirando las piernas. Comenzó a mover como un péndulo una de sus piernas distraídamente—. Pero en serio que no tengo ganas de regresar a casa ahora.

Píccoro gruñó. —Con esa madre que tienes, ¿quién puede culparte? —murmuró. Gohan rió por eso. Si alguien podía infundirle miedo, esa era Chi-Chi. El Namek abrió los ojos y su frunce se hizo más pronunciado cuando vio por encima del hombro a su protegido—. ¿Por qué carajo hueles como Vegeta?

Gohan parpadeó sorprendido, antes de mirarse a sí mismo. —Oh, sí, lo olvidé. Tomé prestada una de sus camisetas —dijo riendo, levantó una mano y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza—. Fui a verlo y peleamos un buen rato.

Píccoro simplemente lo observó un momento antes de volver a concentrarse en el horizonte. Gruñó antes de remarcar:

—Pensé que ya no querías pelear.

—Sí, bueno, _intenta_ contrariar a Vegeta —dijo Gohan por lo bajo.

—Hablando del rey de Roma… —comentó Píccoro tras abrir los ojos y fijarse a la distancia, sentía a Vegeta aproximarse rápidamente. Gohan de inmediato se puso de pie y huyó antes de que el Namek pudiese decir algo más. Vio por encima de su hombro en sorpresa, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar qué demonios estaba pasando antes de que llegara el otro visitante.

El aura azul de Vegeta desapareció antes de caer al suelo, frente a Píccoro. El primero se cruzó de brazos y ambos se observaron el uno al otro un momento. Finalmente, el príncipe rompió silencio.

—Namek —saludó Vegeta secamente.

—Saiyajin —respondió Píccoro igual.

Se observaron mutuamente por un rato más antes de que Vegeta, gruñendo y echando un vistazo alrededor, escaneara instintivamente el área. Estaban en un terreno montañoso, y le recordaba el lugar donde había peleado con Kakarotto la primera vez. El saiyajin, frunciendo, enfocó la vista en el Namek que levitaba frente a él.

—¿Dónde está ese mestizo que adoptaste? —demandó—. Lo sentí aquí hacía sólo un minuto.

_«Dile que no estoy aquí» _dijoGohan telepáticamente, suprimiendo su ki tanto como podía.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —preguntó Píccoro.

—Eso es entre el muchacho y yo —rugió Vegeta impacientemente—. Tenemos asuntos que debemos discutir.

—Hn. Búscalo tú mismo entonces —respondió Píccoro, cerró los ojos en un intento de recuperar su meditación.

—Muy bien. Me aseguraré de que venga directo a _ti_, entonces, con todos sus problemas de adolescente, relevándome a mí y a su madre de toda esa responsabilidad. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerte cargo de todo eso —dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

—Está escondido por allá detrás de las rocas —expresó Píccoro automáticamente y sin abrir los ojos, señalando en la dirección correcta.

Gohan al instante salio de su escondite, con la cara sonrojada de la vergüenza. —Maldito seas, Píccoro —siseó.

—Lo siento, niño —respondió el Namek con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Gohan fulminó a su maestro con la mirada antes de tornar su atención en el saiyajin que estaba acercándose a él. Mirándolo con inquietud, cruzó los brazos defensivamente y se sonrojó por el regaño que sabía que Vegeta iba a darle… Si estaba de buen humor. Porque si no, entonces seguramente se enfrascarían en una reyerta dentro de unos segundos.

—Mira, Vegeta —comenzó Gohan, aumentando su sonrojo—, De verdad siento lo-

—Niño, si tengo que oírte disculparte una vez más, te lo juro, voy a arrancarte la lengua y alimentar al primer perro callejero que me encuentre —espetó Vegeta. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y sonrió—, o quizá, al primer Namek.

Píccoro gruñó bajo en respuesta.

Vegeta volvió a prestarle atención a Gohan, su sonrisa desapareció y una cambió su mirada a una de concentración mientras observaba al adolescente frente a él. Gohan se movió incómodo bajo el escrutinio. Finalmente, Vegeta gruñó y se dio la vuelta.

—Ven conmigo, niño —ordenó.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Gohan nerviosamente, pero todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue a Vegeta alzando vuelo. Suspiró, antes de seguirlo reluctantemente.

___«_Muchas gracias, Píccoro_»_ dijo telepáticamente.

___«_No hay de qué_»_ fue la petulante respuesta.

Gohan voló tras Vegeta por un rato, frunciendo todo el tiempo mientras intentaba pensar a dónde se dirigían. No iban otra vez a la Corporación Cápsula como había sospechado originalmente, y no podía pensar, bajo ningún concepto, a qué otro lugar querría llevarlo el otro saiyajin. Había la posibilidad de que el príncipe lo estuviese llevando a algún lugar para tener un combate de entrenamiento, pero podrían haberlo hecho en el terreno donde estaba Píccoro, o en la cámara de gravedad.

Finalmente, Vegeta descendió, Gohan lo siguió rápidamente. El adolescente se apresuró un poco y alcanzó al príncipe para caminar juntos. Habían aterrizado en un callejón solitario, donde no serían notados.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó Gohan curioso, ojeando alrededor ansiosamente.

—Sólo pensé que podíamos sentarnos por ahí y hablar, niño —dijo Vegeta con un gesto de hombros, sin ver o quizá simplemente ignorando la mirada de shock del adolescente a su lado—. Hay una banqueta allá en la acera. Vamos a sentarnos.

Gohan, perplejo, se preguntó quién había capturado a Vegeta y si ese era un impostor. ¿El príncipe saiyajin quería sentándose con él para hablar? El Vegeta que él conocía quería "hablar" de sus problemas fuera de la cámara de gravedad. No obstante, lo siguió lentamente desde el callejón a la acera que le había señalado, justo entre el ruido de la ciudad. El príncipe se sentó e inmediatamente cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, Gohan se sentó a su lado después.

Guardaron silencio por un rato. Gohan se agarró las manos, y una de sus rodillas comenzó a temblar mientras observaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El tráfico en la calle, la gente cruzándola, caminando de arriba para abajo por las aceras… El adolescente, tragando en seco, se retorció las manos con fuerza. Le echo un vistazo a Vegeta, quien veía al frente a nada en particular. Aunque el príncipe entrecerró los ojos cuando el más joven se giró hacia él.

—¿De qué querías hablar, Vegeta? —preguntó Gohan receloso.

Vegeta vio al adolescente por el rabillo del ojo un momento, antes de fruncir. Desvió la mirada después y aclaró sus ideas. —¿Qué sabes verdaderamente de los saiyajin, muchacho?

Gohan vio a Vegeta sorprendido, antes de que sus sentidos se centraran en algo al otro lado de la calle. Fijó los ojos en una pareja que cruzaba la calle con mucho cuidado, frunció antes de desviar la atención nuevamente.

—Te hice una pregunta, niño —dijo Vegeta, prestándole toda su atención al adolescente a su lado. Gohan, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, se pasó una mano por el pelo y aumentó el ritmo del rebote en su rodilla.

—Um, apenas recuerdo lo que Raditz…, eh, mi tío nos dijo cuando llegó a la Tierra —respondió Gohan, frunció en señal de consideración mientras se estrujaba las manos con más fuerza.

Vegeta, asintiendo, recordó lo que se había dicho porque había estado recibiendo toda la transmisión a través del scouter de su subordinado. —Ya veo.

—Dijo que los saiyajin eran…

—Sé lo que dijo —interrumpió Vegeta bruscamente—. Escuché el intercambio.

—Oh —dijo Gohan, frunciendo un poco en señal de confusión. Había desviado la atención otra vez, sus sentidos estaban más aguzados de lo acostumbrado, y decidió no insistir en el asunto. Tragando en seco, levantó una mano para quitarse el sudor de la frente. Había algo con estar rodeado de esas personas…

—Una mejor pregunta sería, ¿cuánto sabes de mi pasado?

Gohan miró a Vegeta con los ojos bien abiertos. El saiyajin nunca se había sincerado con nadie (que el adolescente supiera) acerca de la época con Freezer. Por supuesto, él lo había hecho una vez en Namek, pero nadie en sus cinco sentidos se atrevería a mencionárselo. Gohan tomó aire, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—No mucho excepto, bueno, tú sabes… Lo básico —admitió Gohan en voz baja, desvió la mirada incómodo. Sus ojos otearon a todos los que pasaban con sensibilidad exacerbada, la ansiedad dentro de él se intensificó.

—Cuando tenía tu edad, sólo había una cosa que quería hacer —dijo Vegeta, bajando la voz un poco mientras sus ojos oscuros contemplaban los alrededores. Gohan esperó a que él se explicara, pero cuando se hizo claro que era toda la información que iba a recibir, decidió seguir adelante.

—¿Qué era? ¿Estar con chicas o algo así? —peguntó Gohan lleno de curiosidad. Vegeta sonrió ligeramente ante la suposición del adolescente, pero fue sólo por unos segundos. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No exactamente.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Vamos, niño —dijo Vegeta, observando a Gohan con seriedad—. No eres un idiota como tu padre. Siempre fui el soldado favorito de Freezer. ¿Qué _piensas _estaría haciendo ahora si tuviese tu edad?

Gohan, apretando los puños con fuerza, vio la oscura verdad en los ojos de Vegeta. Prácticamente pudo ver al asesino a sangre fría que solía ser. Pudo ver las verdades que hacía mucho habían sido reprimidas, mas no olvidadas. El adolescente sintió escalofríos cuando armó el rompecabezas. Tuvo que desviar la mirada. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, su entrecejo se arrugó mientras fijaba los ojos en el suelo.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? —preguntó en un susurro, no le gustaba hacia dónde lo estaba llevando la intuición.

—Porque creo que no somos tan diferentes como parece —respondió Vegeta con un tono de voz prudente, observando al adolescente a su lado con atención.

—No soy como tú —espetó Gohan de inmediato, fulminando a Vegeta con la mirada—. Al menos, no como solías ser. Nunca podría hacer eso.

—Te tengo noticias, muchacho —respondió Vegeta, con cierta aspereza en su voz—. Tienes sangre saiyajin, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo. Nuestra raza algunas veces tiene necesidades…

—No quiero oír más —dijo Gohan, levantándose repentinamente. Vegeta fue un segundo más rápido, se puso de pie y tomó el brazo del adolescente con fuerza antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar la oración. El adolescente le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—No hemos terminado, muchacho —rugió Vegeta, dando un paso más hacia él e ignorando la pequeña escena que estaban haciendo en ese momento—. _Escucharás _lo que tengo que tengo que decirte.

—¡No, _no lo haré__! —_gritó Gohan, liberando su brazo—. Nunca lo haría…

—¿Tú nunca qué? ¿matarías a alguien? —desafió Vegeta por lo bajo, cruzando los brazos. Casi susurraba las palabras. Gohan lo escuchó tan claro como el agua, y fue él único—. ¿Mataste, sí o no, a Cell?

Gohan se tensó visiblemente ante sus palabras, antes de que sus ojos se oscurecieran con furia. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras veía fúrico al saiyajin frente a él. —Lo hice para salvar a la Tierra.

—¿Te gustó? —interrumpió Vegeta, acercándose más al adolescente. Gohan apretó más los puños.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Lo correcto —siseó Gohan con los dientes apretados mientras Vegeta comenzaba a caminar alrededor de él. Gohan siguió cada movimiento con toda su atención, el corazón le latía frenéticamente. Sus sentidos estaban al máximo de la consciencia. Podía oír y percibir todo a su alrededor, y eso lo tenía completamente al límite.

—No respondiste mi pregunta, muchacho —declaró Vegeta de una manera casual. Los puños de Gohan comenzaron a temblar de ira—. Quizá no escuchaste la primera vez. Te repetiré una vez más. ¿Disfrutaste, _sí o no, _matar a Cell?

—_No _lo disfruté, Vegeta —dijo el adolescente con desprecio mientras Vegeta se ponía frente a él otra vez. El príncipe le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, antes de sonreír y acercarse un poco nuevamente.

—Puedes sentirlo todo, ¿o no, Gohan? —susurró, el tono convirtió en declaración las palabras. Gohan sintió escalofríos, y fue incapaz de formar una respuesta. Vio a Vegeta con verdadera sorpresa. El saiyajin miró alrededor de ellos, pillando a todos los que caminaban cerca, inconscientes de su conversación—. Puedes oírlos mejor. Puedes olerlos mejor. Casi te hace sentir eufórico, ¿o me equivoco?

Gohan comenzó a temblar y tragó en seco. Quería hablar y negarlo, pero sus palabras estaban atascadas en la sequedad de su garganta.

—Sería tan fácil, ¿no te parece? Dos descargas de energía, tal vez tres. Todos aquí morirían —dijo Vegeta en un tono de voz bajo mas completamente familiar mientras veía hacia un lado, percatándose de todos a su alrededor.

—No…, puedo… —escupió Gohan, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

—Claro que sí puedes —respondió Vegeta, dándose la vuelta para mirar detrás de él—. Eres un saiyajin. Híbrido, sí. Pero si crees que no está en ti, estás sumamente equivocado. Lo tienes en la sangre. Somos las mejores máquinas de matar del universo, muchacho.

—No —espetó Gohan, recuperó la determinación y miró furioso a Vegeta una vez más—. _No _lo haré.

—No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas, niño —gruñó Vegeta, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No te dejaría hacerlo incluso si quisieras… Lo que te estoy diciendo es que _quieres_ —dijo con una sonrisa.

Vegeta apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe de Gohan. De inmediato tomó al adolescente por el brazo y lo inmovilizó desde atrás. Antes de que lo supiera, fue estrellado de cara contra la banqueta, el saiyajin puso una rodilla sobre la espalda del muchacho. Algunas personas se detuvieron y jadearon ante el espectáculo. Vegeta les dirigió una sonrisa maligna.

—Mejor sigan caminando si no quieren unirse a la diversión —amenazó. Muy rápido, todos continuaron en sus asuntos, apresurándose un poco más.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil! —siseó Gohan pegado a la banqueta. La única manera de liberarse de Vegeta ahora era transformándose en Super Saiyajin, y no se atrevía a hacerlo donde tantos podían verlo. Contra su voluntad, no obstante, sintió cómo su poder comenzaba a subir.

—Vaya, vaya. Qué vocabulario tan colorido. ¿Qué diría tu adorado y muerto padre? —dijo Vegeta riendo disimuladamente.

Gohan soltó un rugido enfurecido, sus ojos se tornaron verdes azulados por un momento mientras temblaba de ira. Vegeta puso mala cara, pero fue todo lo que tuvo la oportunidad de hacer antes de que fuese tirado violentamente hacia atrás. Fue a parar al callejón y se estrelló con un contenedor de basura, hundiéndose en él por completo. Vegeta hizo una ligera mueca de dolor, no había visto venir eso en absoluto. Se puso de pie lentamente mientras algunas personas desconcertadas se acercaban a él.

—Hey, amigo, ¿estás bien?

—¿Estás bien? ¡No te muevas! ¡Buscaré ayuda!

—¡Eso fue una locura, ese niño acaba de mandarte a volar, hombre!

Vegeta se puso de pie para el asombro de todas las personas que se habían reunido a su alrededor. Los ojeó y habló con desprecio instintivamente:

—Estoy bien, idiotas —rugió—. Ahora váyanse de aquí.

—¡De ninguna manera, hombre, necesitas ayuda, mira ese contenedor! —dijo un joven pelirrojo, mientras todos los demás asentían de acuerdo.

Vegeta los ignoró, sus ojos estaban fijos en los del adolescente.

—Todos, lárguense de aquí —siseó Vegeta completamente tenso.

Gohan, entrecerrando los ojos, vio a Vegeta tensarse para pelear. Bueno, si lo que quería era pelea, podía forzarlo. Si había algo que el príncipe sabía hacer, era provocarlo. Pues se había excedido esta vez. Acusarlo de tener semejantes intenciones asesinas y dementes, y luego traerlo a colación. Estaba cansado, y apretó los puños con fuerza mientras se acercaba.

—¡Hey enano, eres muy malo! —le dijo un hombre alto con una sonrisa mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Gohan. Éste desvió la mirada de Vegeta y evaluó con frialdad al muchacho parado a su lado, como si le entristeciera darle al mayor cualquier clase de atención.

Lo siguiente que supo el joven, fue que Gohan lo tenía agarrado por el cuello e inmovilizado contra la pared de ladrillo. Vegeta instantáneamente se dirigió a los demás que estaban observando la escena en shock.

—¡LÁRGUENSE de aquí, IDIOTAS! —les gritó Vegeta. No necesitaron que se los repitiera. Salieron disparados.

Gohan arrugó el entrecejo al notar la cara de temor del muchacho. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, antes de decir con desdén:

—No soy _malo__. _Y no me gusta que la gente me toque.

—Lo siento, chico, por favor suéltame —rogó el adolescente más grande, encajando las uñas en el agarre de acero que Gohan tenía en él.

—Gohan —dijo Vegeta en un tono de voz prudente desde atrás. Estiró el brazo y puso una mano sobre el hombro del adolescente—. Suéltalo. —El adolescente, frunciendo, volteó la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz del saiyajin. El príncipe respiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta, haciendo contacto visual con él. La furia aún se notaba en los ojos del mitad saiyajin, y Vegeta se dio cuenta de que era su culpa que estuviese así.

El príncipe puso una mano sobre la muñeca de Gohan.

—Déjalo _ir_, Gohan. Yo puedo ayudarte —dijo Vegeta en un tono genuino y sereno. Ante esas palabras, la ira desapareció inmediatamente de los ojos del adolescente. Parpadeó un par de veces, y despacio, soltó su agarre. El muchacho mayor cayó al suelo al instante, buscando aire. Vegeta lo vio lleno de frialdad—. Ahora lárgate de aquí, imbécil —ordenó, vio como el chico se levantaba y salía corriendo.

El saiyajin luego volvió a enfocarse en Gohan, quien parecía sentirse completamente derrotado y avergonzado. El adolescente, doblándose como si sintiese dolor físico, puso las manos sobre las rodillas mientras bajaba la cabeza, respiró con dificultad. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

—¿Qué me está pasando, Vegeta? —preguntó finalmente, su voz se rompió.

—Algunas veces, niño, los Saiyajin adolescentes tienen la sed incontenible de asesinar…, una necesidad física de matar. Creo que tú podrías tenerla —dijo Vegeta sin rodeos. No estaba en su naturaleza andar con miramientos.

Gohan, devastado, cayó de rodillas, para luego apoyar las manos en el suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería negarlo desesperadamente, ¿pero cómo podría? Casi había matado a un muchacho sólo por haberle dado una palmada en la espalda. ¿Y si Vegeta no hubiese estado allí?— ¿La tuviste? —preguntó después de un momento de silencio, ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí, la tuve.

—¿No fue algo que sólo _tú _tuviste? —cuestionó Gohan, buscando desesperadamente una salida.

Vegeta soltó una risilla sin gracia. —No, niño. Le daba a algunos Saiyajin. Los de la Clase Elite como yo, y las basuras de la baja como tu tío. Sin razón aparente. No era del todo común. Posiblemente sea genético, pero… —se aclaró la garganta y arrugó la frente—. No hay forma de saberlo. Supongo.

—Mi tío… Raditz —dijo Gohan incrédulo, con los ojos fijos en el suelo mientras recordaba la experiencia traumática que había sido el hermano de su padre en su vida.

Vegeta se agachó frente a Gohan. —¿Por qué crees que era mucho más poderoso que tu padre cuando llegó? Ambos eran soldados rankeados en el mismo nivel. Raditz, sin embargo, tuvo este deseo cuando era un adolescente y lo satisfizo. Lo hizo más fuerte que Kakarotto. Siempre habría sido el más fuerte de los dos de tu padre no haber entrenado tan vigorosamente como lo hizo.

Gohan vio hacia arriba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras hacía contacto visual con Vegeta. —Pero mi papá no la tuvo.

—Y tú ya lo sobrepasaste.

El adolescente simplemente sacudió la cabeza y volvió a clavar los ojos en el suelo. —No puedo hacerlo, Vegeta. —Encontró sólo silencio, antes de levantar los ojos con cautela. Frunció el ceño por la manera como Vegeta lo veía, antes de tragar y preguntar:

—¿Yo…, tengo que hacerlo?

Vegeta frunció y desvió la mirada. Viejos recuerdos estaban saliendo a la luz, recuerdos que hacía mucho había mandado al fondo de su mente. Cerrando los ojos y suspirando, recordó eso días pero sin querer.

—Todos siempre la han satisfecho, niño. Si no lo haces, hay efectos secundarios —declaró Vegeta, viéndolo con ojo crítico—. Creo que ya estás sufriendo algunos.

Se mantuvieron la mirada antes de que Gohan finalmente se aclarara la garganta. —Vegeta… si todos la satisficieron, ¿entonces cómo sabes que hay efectos secundarios?

El príncipe saiyajin se puso al instante de pie, sus puños se apretaron con fuerza. Abrió la boca para, instintivamente, dar una respuesta mordaz, pero pudo detenerse antes de hacerlo. Mirando hacia un lado, supo que sólo cabrearía al muchacho y que éste no tenía control sobre su poder en ese momento. Además, tampoco era que Gohan supiese que se estaba metiendo en territorio prohibido, sacando a colación recuerdos que Vegeta no quería recordar. Riendo disimulada y amargamente, se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan paciente.

—Experiencia personal *—murmuró finalmente después de un momento de silencio. Gohan vio cómo los ojos de Vegeta se hicieron distantes. Se enderezó lentamente, aún sobre las rodillas, se echó hacia atrás y apoyó las manos en las piernas.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Gohan en un susurro, mirando al suelo, con una expresión atormentada—. En serio no puedo… Tú sabes…

Los ojos de Vegeta se reenfocaron y parpadeó unas pocas veces. Miró sobre el adolescente arrodillado frente a él y con los brazos cruzados.

—Todavía no estoy seguro. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la tuvieses. Aún no lo estoy —admitió con un frunce—. Le habrías arrancado la cabeza a ese niño de tenerla.

Gohan tragó, no gustándole lo cerca que estuvo de asesinar a sangre fría. —Quizá… ¿Quizá es diferente porque soy mitad humano? —sugirió, sus ojos brillaron llenos de esperanza.

El frunce de Vegeta se incrementó mientras lo contemplaba. Asintió lentamente. —Posiblemente. No estoy del todo seguro, niño. Sólo conozco mi propia experiencia y la de Raditz, por lo que me contó. Tampoco es qué crecí con muchos saiyajin para entender el fenómeno —dijo en un tono amargo y una mirada cargada de odio. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en Gohan. —¿Puedes controlarlo, muchacho?

—Apenas —admitió Gohan. Se estremeció cuando cayó en cuenta de que, de Vegeta no haber estado presente, no tenía una manera real de saber qué habría hecho.

—Pero el deseo está ahí.

Gohan bajó la cabeza avergonzado. —Sí —confesó, su voz era más suave que un susurro. Vegeta gruñó y asintió.

—Lo descifraremos, niño —dijo Vegeta firme—. Si crees que he pasado todo este maldito tiempo en este planeta sólo para que vengas y mates a tu voluntad, estás completamente equivocado. Todavía no sé cómo, pero al final todo saldrá bien.

Gohan vio hacia arriba con una sonrisa ligera y agradecida. Por primera vez en su vida, no vio a Vegeta como a un enemigo, el aliado de su padre, o incluso un amigo.

Lo vio como una figura paterna.

Vegeta captó la mirada del adolescente y puso los ojos en blanco. —Bah. Ahórratelo, niño —dijo en completa indignación, logrando que el chico parpadeara sorprendido.

—Ni siquiera hablé, Vegeta —dijo Gohan en sorpresa.

—No tenías qué. Ahora levántate y vámonos de una maldita vez. Hiedo a basura por tu culpa —refunfuñó, sacudiéndose el polvo mientras probaba su punto.

Gohan se puso lentamente de pie, y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el callejón. Una vez estuvo seguro de que nadie los estaba observando, alzó vuelo, Gohan lo hizo después. El adolescente estaba temblando por lo que el príncipe le había contado, pero confiaba en él. Aun cuando Vegeta estaba murmurando palabrotas coloridas para "Kakarotto y sus prole estúpida " durante el vuelo, Gohan se sentía mejor gracias al saiyajin a su lado. Vegeta sabía cómo se sentía y lo entendía. Él sabría qué hacer.

O eso esperaba.

* * *

Publicado el 24/12/2013

Debería estar cocinando en lugar de aquí, pero lo tenía listo desde hacía días. Sólo me faltaba el autobeteo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en el capítulo 2. Serán respondidos a la brevedad posible. Feliz Navidad a quienes la celebren.

*La historia sobre la juventud de Vegeta bajo el mando de Freezer será contada en un futuro no próximo en **"El Arte de Sobrevivir"**


	4. Los días pasan

**Escala de Grises**

**Por: niteryde**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction.**

**Capítulo 04: Los días pasan.**

* * *

Ruborizado y en medio de la línea de fuego, Gohan no podía hundirse más en la silla si lo hubiese intentado.

—¡Definitivamente no! —chilló Chi-Chi.

—No será por mucho tiempo, Chi —casi imploró Bulma. Aunque las dos mujeres se la llevaban de maravilla la mayor parte del tiempo, ella sabía muy bien que no se sabía a qué atenerse con Chi-Chi cuando el tópico eran sus hijos. De hecho, estaba bastante segura de que si pudiese encapsularía a Gohan y Goten y los llevaría a todas partes con ella, lo haría—. Vegeta y yo estamos de acuerdo en que Gohan podría necesitar una temporada lejos de-

—¿De qué? ¿De mí? —espetó la morena.

—No, no, claro que no —aclaró Bulma—. Eso no es lo que intento decir-

—Mira —interrumpió Chi-Chi, alzando la voz—, _fui _yo quien pensó que Vegeta podría ser el indicado para corregir a Gohan, okay, lo admito. Estaba _de acuerdo _con el entrenamiento, ¿pero esto? ¡MI HIJO NO SALDRÁ DE MI CASA! —Chi-Chi tornó su atención al niño sonrojado de 14 años que estaba sentado a su lado—. ¿Te ha quedado claro, Gohan? —le gritó, haciéndolo estremecerse.

—¡Chi-Chi, ni siquiera estás escuchando! —gritó Bulma exasperada—. Para Gohan es difícil estar en casa en este momento, necesita estar lejos por una pequeña tempora-

—Oh, ¿Es difícil para él? —se burló Chi-Chi—. ¡Todo lo que tiene que hacer es estudiar! ¡SOY QUIEN TIENE QUE HACERLO TODO EN CASA Y CRIAR A GOTEN! ¡Y para colmo, como si ESO no fuese suficiente, soy yo quien tiene que lidiar con sus problemas de actitud!

—No tengo un problema de actitud —susurró Gohan. Increíblemente, se hundió más en la silla cuando Chi-Chi lo fulminó con la mirada—. Lo siento —dijo sin entusiasmo, frunciendo para después voltear el rostro.

—Oh, usted tiene un problema de actitud, ¿quedó claro, señor?

Bulma decidió intentarlo otra vez. —Okay, Chi, por qué no te calmas-

—¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME! —gritó Chi-Chi.

—¡Hey! ¡No me levantes la voz, no soy tu hijo! —replicó Bulma, sus ojos azules ardían de ira.

—¡No, pero estás intentando _quitármelo_!

—¡No claro que NO! Créeme, ¡Trunks nos da bastantes problemas así como es! Sólo estamos intentando ayudar-

—Han hecho suficiente. No tienes que _resolver_ nada con Gohan —replicó Chi-Chi, poniéndose ahora de pie. Le echó una mirada a su hijo adolescente—. Ve a buscar a tu hermano. Nos vamos.

—Pero, Mamá.

—¡_AHORA_, GOHAN! —rugió.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió Vegeta bruscamente mientras entraba a la cocina. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando notó la evidente vergüenza en el rostro de Gohan, antes de mirar con desdén a Chi-Chi. Luego volteó a ver a Bulma, sus ojos oscuros proyectaron impaciencia y molestia—. Todo el maldito continente puede oírlas, par de gritonas —dijo despectivamente.

—_No _comiences, Vegeta —respondió Bulma asesinándolo con la mirada para después apuntarle con un dedo en señal de advertencia—. No es el momento para tus sandeces.

Vegeta le regresó la mirada a su mujer unos segundos antes de gruñir:

—¿Por qué esta mujer está aquí todavía? —exigió saber, señalando a Chi-Chi.

—Um, discúlpame, _Estoy _aquí, sabes. De hecho puedes hablarme y preguntármelo directamente —dijo Chi-Chi soltando un resoplido de indignación.

—Mejor opté por preguntarle a la mujer inteligente del lugar —respondió Vegeta francamente mientras caminaba hacia la nevera y abría la puerta, sin preocuparse en mirarla.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Chi-Chi, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada—. ¡No soy _estúpida_ si es lo que estás insinuando!

—Bueno, te casaste con ese imbécil de Kakarotto. Intrínsecamente, tu inteligencia debe ser cuestionada —dijo Vegeta con desprecio mientras Chi-Chi quedaba boquiabierta y su rostro se tornaba rojo.

—¡Hey, no le hables así a mi mamá, Vegeta! —interrumpió Gohan con rabia.

Vegeta resopló, metiéndose en la nevera para buscar una botella de agua mineral. —¿O _qué__, __niño_?

—GENTE, vamos a respirar profundamente y calmarnos. Todos somos seres racionales, podemos conversar este asunto —dijo Bulma, enderezándose en la silla. Le hizo un ademán a Chi-Chi para que se sentara, le brindó una sonrisa—. Estoy segura de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos hará felices a todos.

—El muchacho se viene conmigo mientras ustedes tienen esta discusión —dijo Vegeta, sacando una botella para después cerrar la puerta de la nevera. Se dio la vuelta e hizo contacto visual con Gohan—. Vamos, niño.

—Esta discusión es sobre Gohan, debería estar aquí para escuchar —argumentó Bulma.

—El mocoso ha perdido suficiente dignidad el día de hoy, mujer —contraatacó Vegeta, poniéndole mala cara a Bulma—. Las dos pueden quedarse aquí y discutir su trivial acuerdo solas. El muchacho necesita entrenar, no molesten. —La rodilla de Gohan comenzó a rebotar a la expectativa mientras miraba a su madre buscando su permiso. Vegeta prácticamente gruñó cuando lo vio. ¿Qué coño le estaba haciendo esa mujer al muchacho? ¿Cómo era posible tener al ser más poderoso del planeta como hijo y no cultivar tan increíble poder?

—Te quedas donde estás, Gohan, ¿me oyes? —le informó Chi-Chi a su hijo, sentándose al lado de él. Le brindó una mirada severa que él supo no debía desobedecer.

—Ven conmigo inmediatamente, muchacho —ordenó Vegeta, dándole una mirada más severa aún, una que pudo haber roto los vidrios de lo intensa que era.

—Vegeta —comenzó Bulma, le rogó con los ojos a su esposo que no empeorara la situación—, la verdad no creo que sea un buen momento para-

—¡Silencio, mujer! —espetó Vegeta—. Esto es entre saiyajin, no entre humanos. —Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró; era el discurso que siempre le daba cuando quería que ella no se entrometiera entre Trunks y él. No tenía importancia que el niño fuese mitad humano. Mencionar ese hecho sólo enfurecía a su media naranja, así que se mordió la lengua. Vegeta volvió a enfocarse en Gohan—. No hagas que te lo repita, muchacho.

—No se te _ocurra _moverte, Gohan —advirtió Chi-Chi.

Gohan vaciló sólo un Segundo. Aun cuando su madre era la mujer más intimidatoria que conocía (y eso era decir algo cuando conocías a Bulma Briefs), Vegeta era mucho más. Al menos podía huir de la ira de su madre si era necesario. Por otro lado, estaba seguro de que Vegeta podría y daría con su paradero en el mismísimo infierno si era necesario.

—Lo siento, Mamá —dijo Gohan avergonzado mientras se ponía de pie. Miró pesaroso a Bulma, antes de acercarse a Vegeta. Chi-Chi lo vio y exhaló por la nariz, enojada.

—Está bien, entonces. ¡Estás CASTIGADO, jovencito! Tan pronto como lleguemos a casa, voy a-

Vegeta sacó a Gohan a empujones por la puerta de atrás, y lo hizo caer de lleno en la grama. El príncipe cerró la puerta rápidamente, terminando, para su fortuna, la arremetida de Chi-Chi. Le puso mala cara a Gohan quien se dio la vuelta y se sentó. El muchacho le sonrió ligeramente, sin importarle ni un poco que Vegeta prácticamente le hubiese hecho comer grama hacía unos segundos. Estaba más que agradecido por haber sido salvado.

—Cómo fue que no mataste a esa mujer cuando eras un niño es uno de los grandes misterios del universo —susurró Vegeta.

—Sólo es sobreprotectora, es todo —dijo Gohan, poniéndose nuevamente de pie.

—Eso es ridículo. Tú eres un Super Saiyajin —se burló Vegeta, hastiado. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad, cerrando los ojos para a continuación beberse el agua en el camino. Gohan se sacudió y al instante comenzó a seguirlo.

—¿Crees que permita que me quede? —preguntó Gohan lleno de curiosidad. Dio media vuelta y vio sobre su hombro, agradecido de ya no estar metido en esa locura.

Vegeta se tomó su tiempo para terminarse la botella, antes de gruñir y tirarla al suelo. —Bulma la va a convencer —gruñó con un frunce—. Esa mujer malvada tiene el talento para hacerlo.

—¿Crees que debamos decirle la verdad?

—Sí, vamos a decirle que su hijo adorado es una máquina de matar que tiene ansias de sangre. ¿Por qué no nos haces los honores? —preguntó Vegeta sarcásticamente.

—Sí, supongo que no es una gran idea —dijo Gohan soltando una risilla—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tomará a Bulma convencer a mi mamá para que deje que me quede?

—No lo sé.

—Pero y si mi mamá no permite que Bulma la convenza y tengo que-

—Niño, cállate.

Gohan frunció, exhalando lentamente por la nariz mientras Vegeta abría la puerta de la cámara de Gravedad. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Trunks y Goten se pusieron súbitamente de pie. Los niños se miraron nerviosos entre ellos, antes de ver a Vegeta con cara de ansiedad.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —demandó saber el príncipe, observando a los niños sospechosamente—. Creí haberles ordenado que hicieran estiramiento y calentamiento, mocosos.

—¡Sólo estábamos esperando, Papá! —dijo Trunks, fingiendo una sonrisa. Goten asintió entusiasmado, mordiéndose el labio y abriendo los ojos en señal de temor. Gohan rió entre dientes detrás de Vegeta. Conocía a su hermano y a Trunks muy bien, podía oler a kilómetros que estaban mintiendo.

—¿Estaban jugando con el simulador de gravedad otra vez, mocosos? —rugió Vegeta furioso, viendo en ese momento un compartimiento del panel de control abierto. Trunks vio lo mismo que su padre y se atravesó para bloquearle la visión.

—No —respondió Trunks, sacudiendo la cabeza. Vegeta cruzó los brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ahora mienten, ya veo… Bueno, tendremos que corregir eso, ¿no les parece?

Goten se delató primero, estaba a punto de estallar en llanto. —¡Vehta, el simulador está _rompido_! ¡Perdón! ¡No me mates! —gritó, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

—¿Matarte? —preguntó Vegeta con una sonrisa—. Es tentador, niño, pero no. El castigo será peor.

Gohan se tensó ante sus palabras, sin saber cuál era el protocolo acostumbrado por Vegeta cuando se trataba de disciplinar. Le incomodaba un poco imaginarse a Goten siendo castigado por Vegeta. Cuando vio al príncipe saiyajin avanzar hacia los dos niños aterrados, apretó los puños.

Vegeta se detuvo cuando sintió que el ki de Gohan había subido. Miró por sobre el hombro al adolescente y frunció. —¿Qué crees que voy a hacer exactamente, muchacho?

—No lo sé —respondió Gohan con honestidad frunciendo también—. ¿Pelear con ellos?

—Hn —gruñó Vegeta, observando a los dos pequeños frente a él—. Es lo que querrían los mocosos.

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron a más no poder, llenos de esperanza. —¿Podemos pelear? —preguntó entusiasmado.

Goten apuntó con su dedito a Vegeta, con los ojos oscuros igual de rebosantes de esperanza. No estaba tan avanzado como Trunks, pero aprendía rápidamente una que otra cosa por su cuenta. Hoy, el infierno se había congelado porque Vegeta había sugerido entrenar a ambos niños a la vez. No obstante, el saiyajin mayor tenía sus propios motivos (como por ejemplo ver cuán avanzado estaba el mocoso más pequeño de Kakarotto para ver si estaba al nivel de Trunks), Goten estaba inconcientemente feliz y emocionado por tener la oportunidad de pelear con Vegeta.

Aunque ahora eso iba a quedar en nada… _Sabía _que no debía hacerle caso a Trunks y meterle la mano al simulador de gravedad…

—No —respondió Vegeta rotundamente. Antes de que los niños supieran lo que estaba pasando, fueron levantados del sueño. Vegeta se había movido más rápido que lo que cualquiera podía imaginar y ahora tenía a Trunks alzado por la espalda de la camiseta con una mano y a Goten en la otra. Los levantó a ambos para ponerlos al nivel de su vista, frunciéndole a ambos—. Les dije, par de demonios, que no tocaran el simulador de gravedad. Ahora como castigo, ninguno de los dos peleará conmigo por los próximos tres días.

Trunks lloriqueó. —Pero, Papá…

—Pero nada, niño —espetó Vegeta, caminó por un lado de Gohan para dirigirse a la puerta mientras cargaba a Goten y Trunks por las camisetas como si fuesen dos bolsas de mercado—. Si hubiesen puesto la gravedad del simulador al máximo, ¿saben cuánta mierda tendría que soportar de sus madres?

—¡Oooh! Vehta dijo una grosería —dijo Goten, soltando una risilla.

Vegeta gruñó y tiró a los niños fuera de la cámara de gravedad. De inmediato cerró la puerta. —Niños fastidiosos —murmuró, antes de oír una risa burlona detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a Gohan directamente. Lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Y qué te parece tan divertido, niño?

—¿Ese fue tu gran castigo? ¿No permitir que los niños entrenaran contigo? —preguntó Gohan, con una sonrisa leve en el rostro.

—Hn —gruñó Vegeta, viendo hacia el panel de control estropeado. Pasó por un lado de Gohan para observar el daño—. La mujer me dijo una vez que lo peor que podía hacerle a mi hijo era dejarlo solo. Pero por otro lado, estoy seguro de que Kakarotto ya te enseñó esa lección, ¿o me equivoco?

La sonrisa de Gohan desapareció, sus ojos se oscurecieron con ira y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Nunca antes había permitido que alguien irrespetara a su padre, ¿pero qué podía decir? Vegeta tenía razón. Su padre lo había dejado con nada más que una tonta explicación para marcharse a entrenar a otro mundo mientras él se quedaba solo.

Derramó lágrimas tanto con rabia como con un profundo dolor que no pudo ocultar. Gohan no lo notó hasta que Vegeta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Si vas a llorar, serás el próximo a quien voy a echar, muchacho —rugió furioso el príncipe Saiyajin. Había sido paciente con el adolescente antes pero ver a alguien tan poderoso como él llorar por alguien tan patético como Kakarotto hacía que su estómago se revolviera. Gohan parpadeó en sorpresa y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas con ambas manos.

—Perdón, es que es difícil-

—La vida es difícil. Aguántate —dijo Vegeta con hastío, dándole la espalda al adolescente mientras observaba a los cables sacados al azar del panel de control. ¡Sólo se había ido por unos minutos! ¿Qué carajo le habían hecho ese par de demonios a su adorado simulador de gravedad? Suspirando, desestimó el dolor de Gohan con un movimiento de mano—. Se fue. Murió. No va a volver nunca. Es hora de comenzar a lidiar con ello.

—¡Tú no entiendes! —gritó Gohan indignado, apretando los puños. Vegeta volteó ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Gohan por el rabillo del ojo, con rostro inexpresivo—. ¡Nos dejó a mí y a mi mamá, y ella estaba embarazada! Tenía una elección, y prefirió… —Su voz se quebró.

Vegeta arrugó el entrecejo y permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Observó a Gohan intentando recuperar la compostura y gruñó, volteando hacia al frente otra vez. Respiró profundamente, como para no atragantarse por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Kakarotto podía ser un tonto, muchacho —dijo finalmente con un tono de voz cauteloso—. Pero no creo que supiese que su mujer estaba preñada cuando tomó esa decisión. —Su cara se encogió en disgusto. ¡Acababa de defender a ese idiota de Kakarotto! Le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

—Bueno, está bien entonces —dijo Gohan sarcásticamente, limpiándose furioso las lágrimas de los ojos. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, brotaron unas nuevas—. Yo no era suficiente motivo, mi mamá tampoco.

—Obvio que no —bufó Vegeta, como si fuera de conocimiento público.

Gohan se quedó viendo la espalda del saiyajin mayor, sin creer lo frío e indiferente que éste podía llegar a ser. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despectivo con su dolor? Apretando los puños con más fuerza, su poder comenzó a subir en contra de su voluntad, así que decidió mandar al carajo la idea de quedarse con Bulma y Vegeta.

—Vete a la mierda —siseó Gohan furioso para después dirigirse a la puerta—. Me marcho.

—No vas a ningún lugar, muchacho —rugió Vegeta—. Vamos a tener un combate de entrenamiento.

—¡No, no lo haremos! —gritó Gohan, girándose para enfrentar a Vegeta.

Se miraron mutuamente en silencio. Vegeta observó los ojos irritados y llenos de lágrimas del muchacho. Su frunce se hizo más profundo al ver esas lágrimas. Sabía que el muchacho estaba hormonal debido a su edad, e incluso que estaba de los nervios por no haber saciado su sed de sangre. Aun así, no le importaba. Estaba cansándose de ver lágrimas por alguien que no se las merecía.

—Eres patético, niño —dijo Vegeta finalmente, cruzando los brazos.

—¡Es que tú simplemente NO ENTIENDES una mierda! —chilló Gohan, transformándose inconscientemente en super saiyajin.

—Claro que sí, muchacho estúpido —chasqueó Vegeta, comenzando a molestarse de verdad—. Yo entiendo tu situación perfectamente bien porque ya pasé por eso.

Gohan le apuntó acusador con un dedo. —Todo lo que siempre has hecho es lastimar a la gente. Tú no sabes cómo se siente esto. Él era mi _padre,_ y se fue-

Vegeta soltó un grito enfurecido y se transformó en super saiyajin antes de que Gohan pudiese terminar la oración. Levantó una mano en dirección a Gohan, mirando severo al adolescente abrumado parado frente a él.

—Sólo te diré esto una vez, muchacho —gruñó Vegeta—, jamás vuelvas a asumir que sabes una mierda lo que yo entiendo o no, o cómo fue mi vida antes de llegar a la Tierra. ¿Quieres quejarte y llorar porque tu padre te dejó? Al menos aún tienes un hogar, a tu madre y a tu hermano, y a otros que se preocupan por ti como Bulma. Crees que el maldito universo te debe algo, pero estás equivocado.

Gohan, luchando por mantener su posición en la discusión, se devanó los sesos y soltó:

—Pero, él me abandonó…

—Lo mismo que me hizo mi padre.

Gohan parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido. —¿Qué?

Los ojos de Vegeta se tornaron asesinos. —Mi padre me entregó a Freezer cuando era un niño. Pudo haberle declarado la guerra en lugar de hacer eso. Todos habríamos muerto, por supuesto, pero al menos lo habríamos hecho con dignidad y me habría ahorrado el infierno que fue mi despreciable niñez. Optó por el camino del cobarde. Tenía una opción, igual que Kakarotto. Esa fue su decisión.

—Lo siento —dijo Gohan, sintiéndose de repente muy avergonzado de sus palabras. Vegeta tenía razón, había estado haciendo conjeturas. Bajó ligeramente la cabeza y susurró—: ¿Cómo lo superaste, Vegeta?

_Bulma. Trunks. El tiempo, __respondió la mente de _Vegeta automáticamente. Arrugó el entrecejo mientras bajaba la mano, y por un momento se preguntó cómo habría sido todo si no tuviese una familia… casi tan rápido como el pensamiento llegó, salió de su mente.

—El tiempo pasa —dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Podemos entrenar ahora, o hay algo más de lo que quieras _hablar_?

Sólo en ese momento Gohan se dio cuenta de que también era un super saiyajin. Suspiró en consternación. —Ni siquiera noté que-

—Lo sé.

—Pero cómo pudiste-

—Porque te estaba viendo con estos llamados ojos, imbécil —espetó Vegeta furioso—. Mira. Encontraremos una manera de satisfacer tu deseo de sangre. Lo superarás, y te recuperarás de la muerte de tu padre. Ahora vamos a entrenar para que así calmes la sed, antes de que mates a Trunks.

Los ojos de Gohan se ensancharon un poco. —¡No mataría a Trunks, Vegeta! Qué dices…

Vegeta sonrió. —Tienes razón… Bulma te mataría primero.

Por alguna razón, Gohan no lo puso en duda.

* * *

18/01/2014

**Nota de Mya:** Un poco extrañada por el bajón en los comentarios, supongo que debido a las vacaciones "de sembrinas" (no se asusten, es un chiste local jajaja), aunque muy agradecida. Paso a responder:

**Grisell:** Gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste!

**CarXx:** Sólo Niteryde es capaz de hacernos reír así en medio de un drama, este tiene un poco más de humor que el anterior. El par de diablillos haciendo de las suyas desde tiempos inmemoriables xD

**Turquoise:** ( FFnet me filtra tu nombre cuando lo escribo completo, asume que es una dirección web). Vegeta siente empatía por Gohan. Ambos sufrieron el mismo destino. Ya el adolescente ha aceptado que se tiene un problema (y mira la manera de hacérselo ver) y que el tiempo lo ayudará a olvidar y perdonar la partida de su padre, qué viene ahora? habrán logrado convencer a Chi?

**Prl16:** Y si en el anterior te pareció un maldito, cómo crees que estuvo en este? Me encantan sus metodos, son muy muy poco ortodoxos. xD

**InukidGakupo: **Sí, precisamente eso era. Quería probarle un punto y lo hizo como sólo él sabe. Me alegra que te gustara, Inu.

**Saiyaliina: **Misma raza mas no misma situación. Aunque pienso igual que tú, es el indicado para ayudar a Gohan. Ya navidad pasó, pero te deseo un gran 2014, mucho éxito!

**LauraXup: **mi lectora favorita. Gracias por tus palabras, como siempre tus comentarios me hacen muy feliz. Eres un sol. :D

**Mussu King: **Tengo un lapsus mental ahora, pero si Vegeta no cuenta en esta historia lo que le pasó cuando pasó por esa situación les adelantaré un poco para que lo comprendan mejor.

**FashionBulma: **Gracias, B, me alegra que te encantara. Y mis mejores deseos para ti este 2014.


End file.
